Christian's Medley
by Pamperedwitch
Summary: During my constant staring at Ewan McGregor I began wondering what Christian was thinking during the movie. So I made my own thoughts for him and they don't invlove him being in love with me instead of Satine. They are actually believable thoughts.
1. Elephant Love Medley

**There have been a few Fanfictions about what Satine was thinking during elephant love medley, but what about Christian. Here's what I think Christian might be thinking while he sings about Love to Satine. When it's done you are free to laugh and criticize all you want. Just review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge or any of the characters, although I will always have Christian in my heart**.

* * *

_I can't fall in love with anyone_

She's kidding right? The passion she has when she sings, the longing in her eyes. Of course she wants love. She just doesn't realize it.

_Can't fall in love? But a life without love that's terrible!_

No one can refuse to fall in love. Even her. There is no life without love.

_No, being on the streets that's terrible_

She's unbelievable. Yet she is amazing.

_No! Love is like oxygen_

Think Christian. It is up to you to get her to believe in love. Maybe she can actually fall in love with you.

_Love is a many splendored thing_

_Love lifts us up where we belong_

_All you need is love_

Yes that's it. All that is needed in life is love.

_Please don't start that again  
_

She doesn't want me to sing. She knows that she will fall for my poetry. Well maybe I will give her a taste of what she is missing.

_  
_(Singing) _All you need is love_

Love, Love, Love. Just accept it Satine.

A girl has got to eat

Wow she is stubborn. But she cannot be as strong as she seems. She has to have a breaking point.

_  
All you need is love_

Satine's trying to remain calm but I can see the distress in her eyes. She wants t give in._  
She'll end up on the street  
_

I have to get her to sing back. Just to hear her beautiful voice again._  
_

_All you need is love  
_

Sing Satine. Sing

_  
Love is just a game  
_

Okay. Here I go.

_  
I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me  
_

She knows that she loves me. Her eyes told me how she really felt when she thought I was the Duke.

_  
The only way of loving me baby  
Is to pay a lovely fee  
_

She doesn't realize that I don't want her body, I want her heart. I want her love.

_  
Just one night  
Give me just one night  
_

She's a human beneath the courtesan. I have to find the human within the character._  
_

_There's no way  
Cause you can't pay  
_

She's right. I can't afford her. But love should be enough for both of us.

_  
In the name of love  
One night in the name of love  
_

If she would only give me one night she would know that I love her. And that she can love too.

_  
You crazy fool  
I won't give in to you  
_

I am a crazy fool. Crazy for being in love with The Sparkling Diamond. But I can't let her go. Stop Satine.

_Don't leave me this way_

At least she stopped.

_  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby don't leave me this way  
_

She refuses to look at me.

_  
You'd think that people would have enough of silly love songs  
_

She sounds so sad. She doesn't really want to give up on love. It is Harold who wants her to give up. She still wants love.

_  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no  
_

She looks so sad. I just want to take her in my arms and tell her everything will be okay. I want to take away all her pain.

_  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs  
_

Dear God, I'm in love with her. I am fully and completely in love with Satine.

_  
Well what's wrong with that_

She's so close. We are going to kiss. She's given in. She loves me.

_  
I like to know_

No. Why did she turn away? I saw it in her eyes. She loves me. She is just so stubborn, and such a good actress. But she loves me. I know it. Now I just have to prove it.

_  
Cause here I go again_

(At this point Christian is not thinking, he just acts. Not exactly smart, but extremely romantic.)

Love lifts us up where we belong  
Where the eagles fly  
On a mountain high

She just had to pull me from my happiness. I wanted to shout out to the world that I loved her. Why on earth is she still arguing with me.

Love makes us act like we are fools

I can't say she is wrong about that. I just nearly killed myself, jumoing ontot he ledge of the elephant._  
Throw our lives away  
For one happy day_

There is nothing wrong with one happy day. One day of love can last a life time.

We can be heroes  
Just for one day

She must think I am crazy. I am crazy, crazy with love.

You, you will be mean

She cannot possible believe that.

No I won't

I can't hold my laughter in at that comment.

And I, I'll drink all the time

Great way to grasp at straws Satine. 

We should be lovers

I have her now. She won't meet my eyes because she knows that I will see her love.

We can't do that

A little more pushing and I will have her. She will love me as I love her. She will embrace love, and know what a wonder it is.

We should be lovers  
And that's a fact

There it is in her eyes. She loves me. 

Though nothing would keep us together

Love will keep us together. This bond that I feel between us is strong enough to hold a poet and a courtesan's love together.

We could steal time  
Just for one day

I did it. I got Satine's love. She loves me and I love her.

_  
We can be heroes  
Forever and ever  
_

(Christian is expressing his thoughts here, so there is no reason to repeat what he says.)

_We can be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We can be heroes_

Are these stars real or just in my head. The stars of my love exploding.

Just because I, and I will always love you

I can't help

Her voice is the sweetest in the world.

Loving You

(At this point Christian became lost in Satine's gaze. No thought crossed his mind.)

How wonderful life is now

She's singing my song. Her song. The song I wrote for her and will always save for her._  
_

_You're in the world_

Love. How magical it is. I love her. She loves me. Nothing can ever be wrong while I have her.

**

* * *

Ok that's it. It might not be great but review anyway.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I only got one review on this fanfiction, which was very disappointing. I was considering writing Christian's thoughts during other major scenes in the movie. If you think I should write more, please review or send me a personal e-mail. Even you don't want more chapters just review and let me know how I did. Okay, so review please.

Cheerio (I love that britsh term)

Sam


	3. Sparkling Diamonds

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I especially want to thank **romance-luver222 **for the idea of continuing on with this fanfiction. I'm not doing this in the order the scenes appear in the movie, but I think you can figure out what scene is which. If these start becoming horrible please let me know and I will stop. The last thing I want to do is kill the best movie of all time. Please review if you like the fanfic too. Either way review. Once again thanks. Okay here goes nothing.

* * *

**SPARKING DIAMONDS**

_I cannot believe I came to the Moulin Rouge with a bunch of bohemians. I must be as crazy as my father says._

**Diamond dogs:** Voulez-vous couche avec moi ce soir. Hey sister go sister soul sister flow sister. **Nini:** Hey!

_This place is amazing. The lights and colors are scpectacular. And the girls. Oh my the girls. Well they might as well not have any skirts on at all, with how high they keep them. But their music is amazing._

**Zidler:** If work's an awful bore and living's just a chore

_That must be Harold Zidler, the owner. Toulouse mentioned him. He is the one who tells the girls what to do and whom to do it with._

**Diamond dogs:** Hey sister go sister soul sister flow sister.

**Zidler:** That you do cause deaths not much fun.

_There are men covered in some sort of body art dancing together. There is a girl dressed as a mermaid. It is as if I have stepped into another world. It's a mans fantasy land, and I have plunged head first into it._

**Diamond dogs:** Hey sister go sister soul sister flow sister.

**Zidler:** I've just the antidote and though I mustn't gloat.

**Diamond dogs:** Gitchie gitchie ya ya da da.

**Zidler:** At the Moulin Rouge you'll have fun!

_They are moving inside now. Where on earth has Toulouse gotten off to. I don't wish to be here in this world of confusion alone. _

**Diamond dogs:** Gitchie gitchie ya ya here.

_There is Toulouse dancing with one of the girls. He looks like he is having quite a good time. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would._

**Zidler:** So scratch that little niggle and have a little wiggle!

**Diamond dogs:** Gitchie gitchie ya ya da da

_Everyone is dancing with the girls. I know I should dance with one of them but I don't know how to dance._

**Diamond dogs:**  
creole lady marmalade!

**Zidler: **Cause you can can can!

**Crowd: **Yes, you can can can!

_Should I join their singing and there dancing?_

**Diamond dogs:** Voulez-vous couche avec moi ce soir

**Zidler:**Or you can't can't can't!

**Crowd:** Yes, you can can can!

**Diamond dogs: **Voulez-vous couche avec moi

_I might as well join in with the fun. I cannot believe I am actually dancing at the Moulin Rouge with bohemians and can-can dancers. If only my father could see me now._

**Crowd:** Here we are now, entertain us. We feel stupid and contagious

**Zidler:** Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!

**Crowd:** Here we are now, entertain us.

_I cannot believe that I am actually enjoying myself here._

**Zidler: **Cause you can can can!

**Crowd:** We feel stupid and contagious.

**Zidler: **Or you can't can't can't!

**Diamond dogs:** Voulez-vous couche avec moi ce soir.

**Zidler:** cause you can can can!

**Diamond dogs:** Voulez-vous couche avec moi.

**Zidler:** Outside it may be raining but in here it''s entertaining!

_What is that sound Zidler is making. It sounds like a Tarzan call._

**Zidler :**Cause you can can can! Cause you can can can!

**Rich men in top hats:** Here we are now, entertain us

_I want to sing. I might just give into this world and everything my father has ever told me and sing. _

**Zidler:** Outside, things may be tragic but in here, we think it''s magic!

**Crowd:** Here we are now, entertain us  
we feel stu——

_What is going on? Everything is quiet and everyone is looking at Zidler._

**Zidler:** The can-can.

_Everyone is lining up. The can-can must be a line dance._

**Everyone: **Because we can can can!

_Everyone is can-caning like mad. The lights, sounds, colors and swirling. It is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced._

**Diamond dogs:** Hey sister, go sister soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister soul sister, flow sister. Gitchie gitche ya ya da da. Gitchie gitche ya ya here.

**Zidler: **Because you can can can! Yes you can can can!

**Diamond dogs:** Gitchie gitche ya ya da da. Creole lady marmalade.

**Zidler: **Because you can can can! Because you can can can!

**Bohos:** You can bump and grind.

_The bohemians are jumping around me and I am dancing with them. I am having more fun then I have ever had in my life. I give in to the madness of the Moulin Rouge. I give in to everything my father warned me against. I GIVE IN!_

**Christian:** Cause it's good for your mind. Yeah!

**Toulouse:** Christian!

_Toulouse wants me over at his table. I need a drink anyway._

**Toulouse: **Mission accomplished. We've successfully evaded Zidler.

_What the bloody hell does that mean?_

**Zidler:** Cause you can can can can can can can can can!

_The lights are dimming and sparkles are floating down. The Sparkling Diamond must be arriving._

**Toulouse:** It's her. The Sparkling Diamond.

_Oh my God. She is beautiful. Sitting on that swing she looks like a doll. The most beautiful doll in all the world. I now understand why she is the lead courtesan. _

**Satine: **The french are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels.

_That voice. It is the sweetest thing I have ever heard._

**Satine: **But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels.

_She's very popular. God she is amazing. Look at her float down into the sea of men so calm and cool. _

**Satine:** A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend.

_I can't tear my eyes away. The grace and charisma she moves with is spell binding. _

**Satine:** A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat or help you feed your mm, pussycat. Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose our charms in the end.

_I wonder if she truly means what she sings. I don't think anyone can seriously not care about love. It is just a song, meant for a show. It's not real._

**_Satine: _**But square-cut, or pear-shaped these rocks don't lose their shape.

_Men just hand her money and jewels. She will never give me the time of day. I can't afford her._

**Satine: **Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

_She is riding the audience, like they are a carriage._

**Satine: **Tiffany's! Cartier!

_Flowers too. I wish I could give everything she would want. I wish I could give her the world._

**Toulouse:** After her number, I've arranged a private meeting, just you and mademoiselle Satine. Totally alone!

_Alone. I can't possibly face this goddess alone._

**Christian:** Alone?

**Toulouse:** Yes totally alone.

**Satine: **Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl.

_I can't face her alone. I won't know what to say, or do. My father kept me away from most women. I cannot express my feelings to her. _

**Satine:** Come and get me, boys! Black, star, ross cole! Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!

_Well there they are. The woman I must impress and the man I must convince her to convince to use me as the writer for the play. What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

**Satine: **There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer.

**Zidler and the diamond dogs:** But diamonds are a girl's best friend.

_More diamonds. No wonder she is called the Sparkling Diamond. I wonder if she really even likes diamonds._

**Satine:** There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're

**Zidler and the diamond dogs:** Awful nice

_I can't do this. I have to tell Toulouse I can't meet with Satine. Oh God._

**Satine:** But get that ice or else no dice

**Toulouse:** Don''t worry, don''t worry! I''ll sally forth and tee things up!

_Good. At least I won't have to meet with her. Toulouse must have lost some of his faith I me but he still seems ok. Maybe there is another way I can get the job._

**Diamond dogs:** You''ll get by when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend.

**Toulouse: **Excuse me, Christian. May I borrow?

_I think I'm in love. She just looked me straight in the eye with these gorgeous blue eyes, and I think she stole my heart. _

**Diamond dogs:** Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best friend

_Snap out of it Christian. This is not the love that you want. You want real love. Not love at first sight. This is lust. Right, it's only lust._

**Satine: **Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses.

_Did she undress Zidler under there? I don't even want to know what goes on behind the curtain of the Moulin Rouge._

**Satine:** Diamonds are a girl's best

_Oh no. She is coming over here. She is staring at me with those captivating eyes. What am I going to do. No, no no.._

**Satine:** Friend……

_Oh my. Her breasts are in my face and she is standing over me. She looks like an angel, pail with her fiery red hair. She is beautiful, and I think I love her. I know I want her because I can feel the stiffness down below._

**Satine:** I believe you were expecting me.

**Christian:** Yes……yes.

_I can hardly talk, let alone preform my poetry. I am going to kill Toulouse. No don't turn away. Come back._

**Satine:** I'm afraid it's lady's choice!

_What the hell does that mean. The bohos are of no help to me at all. They keep pushing me forward but I don't know what to do._

**Crowd:** Awww……Sat-ine! Sat-ine! Sat-ine! Sat-ine!

_Why is she pouting, and what is that noise she is making? Oh my, her ass is in my face. Somebody please help me. Save me Toulouse._

**Toulouse:** I see you've already met my English friend, Chris——

**Satine:** I'll take care of it, Toulouse. Let's dance.

_Dance? I can't dance, especially with her. _

**Toulouse:** Give her your most modern poems!

_What am I doing. I am on the floor of the Moulin Rouge, about to dance with the Sparkling Diamond, whom I am falling completely in love with._

**Diamond dogs:** To the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning light andd forget about the worries on your mind. You can leave them all behind.

_The men are pushing me out onto the floor with Satine. Don't they know this is not part of my deal._

**Diamond dogs:** To the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning light and forget about the worries on your mind. You can leave them all behind

_Oh my. She is all over me, and yet it feels so good. Her arms are as smooth as silk around my neck. And her body is so warm pressed against me. I think I could begin to like this. _

**Satine:** It's so wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show.

**Christian:** Well, it sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved.

**Satine:** Really?

_Why does she sound so surprised that I want to write for the biggest night club in the whole of France?_

**Christian:** Assuming you like what I do, of course.

**Satine:** I'm sure I will!

_The bohemians are watching us as though we are a play in itself. Toulouse was right though. I can do this. I can face Satine, possibly even alone. Maybe I can even convince her to fall in love with me._

**Christian:** Toulouse thought we might be able to, um... do it in private.

**Satine:** Did he?

_She sounds oddly surprised that we would do it in private. I hope Toulouse told her and nothing gets confused. And these dips are getting to be a pain._

**Christian:** Yes, you know, a…a private…… poetry reading.

**Satine:** Ohhh…… a poetry reading……Oh, I love a little poetry after supper.

_Maybe she really likes poetry. She seems oddly enthusiastic about a poetry reading. I could maybe woo her with my poetry. My world is spinning around me with her in my arms and some how I feel like this is where I should be. I wonder if this is a dream I will wake up from. This seems to real to be a dream. She's to real, spinning and dipping like an expert, dragging me along for the ride._

**Satine:** Take off your hats!

_She is leaving. I am supposed to meet her in the elephant at nine o'clock, alone. The bohemians are very excited for me. I just can't seem to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach. I have to meet with the lead Courtesan of the Moulin Rouge alone in a half hour. I cannot panic now._

**Satine: **Diamonds, diamonds. Square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks won't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's... best……

_Something is wrong. She is gasping for breath. Oh no she is going to fall. No Satine.. No! Thank God someone caught her, and carried her backstage. I do hope she is ok. Maybe I shouldn't go and give her time to rest. It looks as though no one cares Satine just fainted and nearly fell to her death. They are all chanting and dancing again as though nothing happened. It looks as though Zidler will do anything to keep the show going on. I hope nothing is seriously wrong with Satine.

* * *

_

Ok that's all for now. I know it is really long and it took me forever to write, but I couldn't cut the scene off in the middle.Plus I had to watch the scene about five times to actually see what Christian does.Since you made it all the way to the bottom of this page you might as well review, it will only waste 2 more minutes of you day.And if you have the chance check out my Moulin Rouge fansight, at ( if this doesn't work you can find the weblink in my profile.) Ok toodles.


	4. Roxanne

Writing this fanfiction is almost harder then writing an original sequel. I am so afraid that the thoughts won't portray Christian right. I know I can't be doing it to badly because of all the amazing reviews. Thanks for them all.

**Liz- **I don't want to include to many people's thoughts because then it would get confusing. I think maybe later on I'll include other character's thoughts, but first I have to get through this.

**Paper Backed Hearts**-Ok I did it. I took you advice and did Roxanne, the scene I think is the most dramatic. I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Romance-luvver222- **Christian isn't so sweet and loving in this, he is kinda angry. But he has every right to be. We forgive him anyway and will continue to love him.

**Disclaimer- **Tear Nuttin, nuttin at all. Not even Christian.

* * *

**Roxanne**

_I'm sitting here in the hall while Satine gives herself to that monster, and it is all my fault. I had to scream that she didn't love him. I had to give it all away. Everyone fears the Duke knows the truth because of me. Satine is using herself to save me, my ending, and everyone at the Moulin Rouge. Absinthe is the only thing that can ease my pain and guilt._

**NINI:** Don't worry, Shakespeare! You'll get your ending. Once the Duke gets his……end……in.

_That bitch. I cannot believe her. She told him. It was her who told the Duke about Satine and I. And now... now she has to rub it in. I wish I could rip Nini to pieces. She doesn't deserve to sit here and gloat while Satine does this all to save our ass's. _

**NINI: **You keep your hands off me!

**ARGENTINEAN:** Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself. It always ends bad!

_Thank you for that brilliant observation. This will end bad, and there is nothing I can do about it. I cannot stand this. I cannot take the pain I feel inside. Or the stares of everyone around me waiting for me to crack. Now what is the Argentinian doing?_

**ARGENTINEAN:** We have a dance! In the brothels of Buenos Aires.

_What is he doing? I don't like where this is going, but something is telling me to follow him. To listen to what he is saying, and watch what he does. I will just watch him as I head for the door. _

**ARGENTINEAN: **Tells the story of a prostitute

_Let them laugh. Let her laugh. She knows nothing but evil and wickedness anyway. _

**ARGENTINEAN: **And a man who falls in love with her.

_He is making a fool of me. But I am a fool. A fool for feeling like this when I knew this would what was coming. I have to get out of here. Away from my thoughts, away from the dancing, and away from the music._

**ARGENTINIAN: **First, there is desire. Then, passion. Then, suspicion, jealousy, anger, betrayal! When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love! Jealousy……

_I am telling myself to move but I cannot draw my eyes away from Nini and the Argentinian. I don't want to listen, but I can't help it. Everything he is saying is true. I know she lied to me about where she was the night before I wrote Come What May. And she says she loves me, but do I know it is really true? How do I know if she is not just toying with my heart, like she has done so many others? I don't think I could take the pain of her betrayal._

**ARGENTINIAN: **Yes, jealousy will drive you mad!

_I am going mad. Mad with jealously and hatred. I have never hated anyone as much as I hated the Duke for taking Satine away. I want him to feel the pain I feel, and to be cast aside as I am. I want him to suffer like no man has suffered before. Yes I am mad. Mad with hatred for the Duke!_

**ARGENTINIAN: **ROXANNE YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON THAT RED LIGHT WALK THE STREETS FOR MONEY YOU DON'T CARE IF IT'S WRONG OR IF IT IS RIGHT

_I will not cry, or shout. Not here with everyone watching. I must be strong. I must wear the same mask Satine always has on to cover her real feelings. I must hide my anguish._

**ARGENTINIAN: **ROXANNE YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THAT DRESS TONIGHT  
ROXANNE YOU DON'T HAVE TO SELL YOUR BODY TO THE NIGHT

_I cannot stop thinking of them together. Picturing him having her as I want her, and her giving him her all. I cannot keep these feelings inside any longer. I might as well let my voice join the Argentinian's and vent my feelings to the night._

**CHRISTIAN:** His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin.

_I see them together so clearly. Her eyes are dull, while his are full of lust._

**CHRISTIAN: **It's more than I can stand

**ARGENTINEAN:** ROXANNE

**CHRISTIAN:** Why does my heart cry?

_I have to get out of here. I need to be alone to drown in the pain. _

**ARGENTINEAN:** ROXANNE

**CHRISTIAN:** Feelings I can't fight?

_I love her, but does she even care about me? How can I know? I would never be able to survive if I found out she didn't care about m, after all this time together. _

**CHRISTIAN: **You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me, and please believe me when I say I LOVE YOU!

_Everyone is silent as I reach the door. Maybe they are afraid I will do something stupid, and maybe I will. Maybe they are relieved I am going and hope I will leave for good, and maybe I should. I don't' know what to do._

**ARGENTINEAN:** ROXANNE

**CHRISTIAN:** Why does my heart cry?

_The night air, which is usually so calming torments me. It pulls me towards the one place I refuse to set my eyes on. The one place I cannot be._

**ARGENTINEAN:** YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON THAT RED LIGHT. ROXANNE

**CHRISTIAN:** Feelings I can't fight.

_Don't do this to yourself Christian. Don't go only to watch in agony._

**ARGENTINEAN:** YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO YOUR HAIR TONIGHT. ROXANNE **CHRISTIAN:** You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say I LOVE YOU!

_Some force other then my own will is pulling my eyes up to the tower. She's there with him. Get off of her neck you bastard. I want to rip the hands that are touching my love. I cannot draw my eyes away, as the anger is boiling inside of me._

**SATINE:** Come what may.

_My mind is playing tricks on my. I swear I hear her sing our song, but it is just my heart crying out._

**SATINE:** I will love you till my dying... day.

_I cannot watch anymore. Finally I can pry my eyes away. All my anger has left my body. Now all I feel is pain and sorrow. No longer do I wish to hurt the Duke, I just want him gone. I want to have our happy ending, just me and Satine._

**ARGENTINEAN:** ROXANNE

_I walk the steps to my garrat. The steps we walked together, and then made our way through my room to the bed. This is our place, our life. A life that doesn't include the Duke. The jealousy is back with more pain and anger then before. I HATE THE DUKE!_

**CHRISTIAN:** Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight.

_I can see the Gothic Tower from my window. They are not on the balcony anymore, and the curtains are drawn. I cannot help but think of what they are doing inside. _

**ARGENTINEAN:** ROXANNE

**CHORUS:** WHY DOES MY HEART CRY?

**ARGENTINEAN:** YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON THAT RED LIGHT

**CHORUS:** FEELINGS I CAN'T FIGHT?

_This feeling is new to me. So much jealousy is coursing through me right now. I feel like Othello right before he strangles Desdemona. An innocent lover thrown into chaos and pain because of jealousy, with no way to stop the spiraling._

**ARGENTINEAN:** YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THAT DRESS TONIGHT

**ARGENTINEAN:** ROXANNE

_I'm screaming out the window in agonizing jealousy and I can't stop. The pain is eating me away from the inside. I want to throw myself out of this window and break my body into a million pieces, just like my heart is breaking now._

**CHORUS: **FEELINGS I CAN'T FIGHT?

**ARGENTINEAN:** ROXANNE

_Instead of throwing myself out of the window I threw my mother's vase against the wall. Satine loved that vase, and now is broken just like my heart. It calmed me down a little, but my heart is still racing. Sadness is engulfing me once again. The tears I held back all night finally came. Someone is pounding up the steps. It is probably one of the Bohemians coming to make sure I don't commit suicide. It's Satine!_

**SATINE:** I couldn't! I couldn't go through with it!

_She didn't sleep with the Duke. I was wrong to not trust her. I love her so much, and she loves me._

**SATINE: **I saw you there and I felt terribly and I couldn't pretend.

_I love having her in my arms, knowing she is mine. I have never loved anything as much as having her._

**SATINE: **And the Duke, he saw! He saw and he……and he…… Christian, I love you. **CHRISTIAN:** It's okay……

_She really loves me. But she is so upset. I have to let her know that I won't let anything happen to her._

**SATINE:** And I couldn't do it; I didn't want to pretend anymore. I didn't want to lie, I don't want……

_She doesn't want to be a courtesan anymore. She would give it all up for me. Her dreams of acting, and singing, and fame. She would give it all up for me._

**SATINE: **And he knows. He knows, he saw……

_The Duke knows. We can't stay here with him around. He will take her away and never let her go. We have to leave. We have to leave tonight._

**CHRISTIAN:** It's all right. You don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave. We'll leave tonight.

_I like they way that sounds. Us together, away from the Moulin Rouge._

**SATINE:** Leave? But……the show……

**CHRISTIAN:** I don't care. I don't care about the show. We have each other, and that's all that matters.

_She was the only reason I stayed on with the show this long anyway. I just hope she will agree to leave too. I know how much this show means to her._

**SATINE:** Yes. As long as we have each other……We have each other.

_She agreed. We are leaving. She has to get her stuff now, and we have to leave as soon as possible. She can't walk around like she is, half naked. No she must be covered. Where is my jacket? She can wear that until she gets to her room to change. How is she going to get to her room? The Duke could be waiting. Chocolat can take her. Yes Chocolat can get them there unseen._

**CHRISTIAN:** Chocolat, take Miss Satine to her dressing room and get the things she needs. No one must see you, do you understand?

**CHOCOLAT:** I understand.

**CHRISTIAN:** Darling, you go and pack. And I'll be waiting.

_She is actually excited about leaving. I can see it in her eyes. We are leaving together. We will be together forever. I cannot help but kiss her. I love the way she kisses me back, the way she lets me know she wants me. God I want her. I love her so much._

**CHRISTIAN: **I love you.

_I can't help but smile as I watch her run towards the elephant with Chocolat. We are running away together, and that makes me the luckiest, happiest man alive. She smiled at me before she went into the elephant and my heart flew away. This is love, and this is what the meaning of life is.

* * *

_

Okay. I did it. This is the first really dramatic scene I did. I know I added some stuff in but I thought it worked. Now it is your turn to be dramatic, and let me know how I did (aka. review,)


	5. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

I love the reviews and I wanna do the scenesyou guyswant for the next couple scenes. So what's next? I won't update till I get some ideas so let me know. I also would like to know if you guys like the joyful/quirky or the serious/sad fanfics better. And do you think I should do scenes that don't include singing, or just stick to the singing? Ok I know I am asking a lot of questions, but I don't wanna screw this fanfic up. Answer my questions please, please, please, and I will post another scene as soon as possible.

Later Mates

Sam


	6. The Show Must GO On

**I don't have much time to write tonight, so this chapter will be really short. it is what Christian is doing during the song "The Show Must Go On." It starts off right after El Tango De Roxanne, while Christian is waiting for Satine to come back, and ends right before he goes to the Moulin Rouge "one last time." **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys give such good advice. I am listening to you and doing another dramatic scene so in return you all have to review, and also tell me what you want next. Now "On with the show!"

* * *

_The sun is rising over the windmill, and the whole Moulin Rouge looks beautiful. I love watching the sunrise. I remember the first night I spent with Satine, we stayed up all night and then we watched the sun rise from this window. It was magical, and now we will have a life time of magical moments. Once we get away from here and are on our own we can watch the sunrise and dance and sing under the stars whenever we wan to. We are going away from the Duke, away from Zidler, away from the Moulin Rouge. I am so happy inside I could burst. So many things I want to tell Satine are running through my mind, and I can't wait for her to come back. I can't wait to leave here, and marry her. _**

_Marriage...I love the word. I guess I'll get a ring for my love in England. My mother will let us stay at my childhood home until we can get settled. Oh, I can hardly believe this is happening. I never expected to fall in love when I came to Paris, only three months ago, but now I have Satine. I have the greatest thing in the world, love, all because of her. Is that her walking towards my garret? Yes it is, no one else in the world is that beautiful. In just a few moments we will be gone. _

_Do I have everything? I have money and my small amount of cloths. I have my typewriter and I have my stories. I have my heart and I have Satine. That is all I need in life. She iss inside and I can here her making her way up the steps. I wonder why she is coming so slowly. I can hardly wait for her to burst through that door and engulf me in her sweet kisses._

_She burst in but it does not seem like a excited burst. She doesn't have any bags either. I wonder if she is planning on just leaving all of her stuff at the Moulin Rouge. Something tells me there is something else going on. Something feels wrong._

**CHRISTIAN:** What's wrong?

**SATINE:** I'm staying with the Duke.

_She cannot be serious. I don't understand. _

**SATINE: **After I left you, the Duke came to see me and he offered me everything. Everything that I've ever dreamed of.

_I thought she didn't care about the money anymore. I thought she wanted to get away from the Duke. I don't understand what she is doing_.

**SATINE: **He has one condition. I must never see you again. I'm sorry.

_This isn't right. She can't mean this, not after everything we have been through. Maybe if I hold her she will come to her senses. She keeps moving away like she is afraid of me. Or like she is afraid of what I will make her do and feel._

**CHRISTIAN:** What are you talking about?

**SATINE:** You knew who I was……

_Yes I know who she is, and I know she wouldn't do this. This is an act, just a very good act._

**CHRISTIAN:** What are you saying? What about last night, what we said—

**SATINE:** I don't expect you to understand.

_Understand what?_

**SATINE: **The difference between you and I is that you can leave any time you choose.

_No, she can leave now. She can run away with me._

**SATINE: **But this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home.

_She won't look at me. I know she still loves me. Something is going on, something that she isn't telling me. I have to know why she is doing this. I must not panic, and I must remain calm._

**CHRISTIAN:** No……there must be something else, this can't be real, you……

_There is something wrong. She is lying, and acting. She is breathing too heavily for this to be real. She is trying to cover her true feelings. I have to get through to her._

**CHRISTIAN: **There's something the matter, tell me what it is.

_No! I am not letting her leave. She is trying so hard to pull away after all those times I held her. God dammit, please let her be acting. Please don't let this be real. This can't be real. To hell with not panicking. She's running away from something, and running from me along the way._

**CHRISTIAN: **Tell me what's wrong! Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth!

_At least she has stopped struggling, and is looking me in the eyes. There is something cold in the look she is giving me. It is as if she is trying to push me away with her eyes._

**SATINE:** The truth?

_Yes the truth. I love you and I don't care why you are trying to run back to the Moulin Rouge. I want so much to say this, but my voice is stuck in my throat. _

**SATINE: **The truth is I am the Hindu Courtesan.

_What is she talking about? The play..._

**SATINE: **And I choose the Maharajah.

_What? No, no, no, no, no._

**SATINE: **That's how the story really ends.

_No. This is not how our story ends. I just watched her walk away, looking as though he doesn;t have a single regret. I cannot stop myself from trembling, as I feel my heart breaking. I cannot catch my breath, and my world is spinning around me. She can't do this. Not now, not after everything we have been through. I must find her, and get a real answer. I love her. Please God, I love her. I hardly realize that I am running in the rain towards the Moulin Rouge. I just know that somehow I have to get her back . I cannot live without her._

**CHRISTIAN:** Satine! Satine!

_I hear myself calling for her, but it hardly sounds like me. I see her staring out from her window down at me, but she doesn't even act as though she cares. Two of Zidler's guards drag me away, but I continue to call for her. I feel one of them punch me across the face as I fall onto the wet concrete. I don't care though. I want to die. The way my heart feels inside, death would be a gift. But instead of death I feel the Bohemians come and carry me to my garret. I feel them lay me on my head and take off my wet shirt and shoes, but I make no movement to help. _

_Twilight shines across the bedroom as I lay thinking of her. She is a lying bitch, who was only having fun with a poor, naive, bastard. She did her job so well that I gave my entire being to her. Now I have no reason to live because she does not love me. She never loved me. Maybe if I ignore Toulouse long enough he will leave. No, his face is still right in front of mine._

**TOULOUSE:** Things aren't always as they seem.

_What does he know? He lives his life through liquor._

**CHRISTIAN:** Things are exactly the way they seem.

**TOULOUSE:** Christian, you may see me only as a drunken, vice-ridden gnome whose friends are just pimps and girls from the brothels.

_That's what he is, isn't it. He spends his days drinking and his nights at the Moulin Rouge. So yes that is a perfect way to describe him._

**TOULOUSE: **But I know about art and love, if only because I long for it with every fiber of my being.

_Love does not exist. I was wrong to have put so much hope into it. I remember something Satine said the night I met her. She said "love is just a game," and she was right._

**TOULOUSE: **She loves you. I know it, I know she loves you.

_He has no idea what he is talking about. She doesn't love me, she is incapable of love. She is a cold, heartless, monster. I don't want to listen to him stick up for her either._

**CHRISTIAN:** Go away, Toulouse. Leave me alone.

_Why isn't he leaving?_

**CHRISTIAN: **Go. Away.

_He is really irritating me now. Why won't he just leave?_

**CHRISTIAN: **Go away!

_I'm sorry Toulouse, but I can't let you put silly fantasies about love back in my head. Watching you leave I know you are wrong. She doesn't love me. She made that perfectly clear. I want to shut out everything you just said, but you have filled me with doubt. I have to know and there is only one way to be sure. I will sell my typewriter for the money to buy a ticket for the show. I have no need for it anymore anyway. Love and Satine where my inspiration. Now I have neither, and so I have no reason to write. I will be perfectly happy if I never see another women, couple, or typewriter again. I don't tell any of the bohemians I am going. Everyone but Toulouse is gone to the Moulin Rouge already. Now it is my turn to go. I will return to the Moulin Rouge one more time.

* * *

**So it's not as short as I planned, but the more the better right? You know what comes next, so get to writing. I will probably have another chapter up soon cuz I have a five day weekend, so expect more. And HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Gobble Gobblr.**_


	7. Your Song

**I had to split up Your Song and Spectacular Spectacular. I tried it together and it came out to about 30 pages long. No one wants to sit and read on person's rambling for that long. So you will have to bear with me on this one. I split it into 3 parts, Your Song, The Duke, and Spectacular Spectacular. So here it goes. Remember to review at the end.

* * *

**

_Look at my hat. I have crumpled it so much it has a million creases. Are all men waiting for Satine this nervous? I doubt it. I cannot believe Toulouse is making me do this. I have no poetry prepared, and I don't know what to say. This is not the way I want this to go. She is changing while I am in the room. That really calms me down, knowing she is ten feet away with no cloths. At least she will be dressed when I see her. Oh God, what will I say when I see her?_

**SATINE:** This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading.

_Did I say dressed? What she is wearing is no more then a loin cloth._

**SATINE:** Don't you think? Hm? Poetic……enough……for you?

_I can hardly speak. She is even more beautiful in person. Her blue eyes and fiery red hair are amazingly gorgeous. Why won't my voice work?_

**CHRISTIAN:** Yes.

_Say something Christian. Don't just stand there looking lost. You're a poet for Christ sake, so think of something, and stop arguing with yourself._

**SATINE:** A little supper? Maybe some champagne?

_I couldn't possibly eat with these nerves. No I think it would be better just to get to work._

**CHRISTIAN:** I'd rather just, um……get it over and done with.

_I said something wrong already. She dropped the champagne, and although she tried covering it I saw the look of surprise in her eyes._

**SATINE:** Oh……

_There is that smile again. Every time she smiles my knees go weak and I lose my breath._

**SATINE: **Very well. Then why don't you……come down here.

_What is she doing? Poetry does not involve the laying on a bed with a half naked beauty._

**SATINE:** And let's get it over and done with……

**CHRISTIAN:** I……prefer to do it standing.

_There is that confused look again. I am not doing well with this at all._

**SATINE:** Oh……

_Um... Maybe it might be better if she just stayed sitting down. She is not as demanding when she is sitting._

**CHRISTIAN:**You don't have to stand, I mean. It's sometimes that……It's quite long. And I'd like you to be comfortable.

_The look, she is giving me that confused look. Why the bloody hell can I not stop babbling?_

**CHRISTIAN: **It's quite modern, what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first, but I think, if you're open, then, then you might enjoy it.

**SATINE:** I'm sure I will……

**CHRISTIAN:** Excuse me.

_Ok I could use with an idea now. Uh... come on Christian. Alright I think I am ready._

**CHRISTIAN: **The……

_No, not yet. Um... the stars are beautiful tonight. I guess I could use that._

**CHRISTIAN: **The sky……is……

_What is she doing? The sounds she is making are not helping._

**CHRISTIAN: **The sky……the blue...birds……

_Oh, what am I going to do. What did I learn when watching the play rehearsals back home? Blowing raspberries helps you to relax. Its not helping._

**CHRISTIAN: **Come on……come on……

_I think I can do this. _

**CHRISTIAN: **I think--……

_Oh... why must she do that?_

**CHRISTIAN:**……Why am I so shaky?  
**SATINE:** Um…… Is everything all right?

_Not in the least. Well maybe if I tell her the truth she will understand. It's worth a shot._

**CHRISTIAN:** Uh……I-I……I'm a little nervous. It's just, sometimes, it takes a while for……um……

**SATINE:** Ohhh……

_At least she seems to understand._

**CHRISTIAN:** You know, inspiration to come……

**SATINE:** Oh, yes, yes, yes…… Let mummy help, hm?

_What the hell is she doing? Oh my..._

**SATINE:** Does that inspire you?

_Not quite the inspiration I was looking for. That just made my problem a hell of a lot worse.Why is she throwing me on the bed?_

**SATINE:** Let's make love.

_What? This is not what I came to do._

**CHRISTIAN:** Make love?

**SATINE:** You want to, don't you?

_Not really. This is what my father warned me against. I have to stop her--, uh oh that feels good,--now._

**CHRISTIAN:** Well, I……I came to——

_She won't let me talk. She's undressing me! I have to stop this before I give in._

**SATINE:** No, tell the truth. You feel the poetry!

_This is not poetry, this is sex!_

**CHRISTIAN:** What?

**SATINE:** Oh, come on…… whoo! Feel it! Tiger!

_Not my pants. Her screams are actually quite appealing, in a scary way. Stop it Christian, this is not what you want. Oh God, well now she knows I want her._

**SATINE:** Big boy…… Oh, yes, I need your poetry now!

_I... must... get... away... now!_

**CHRISTIAN:** All right!

_Ok I'm on the other side of the room. If she comes towards me I can run up the steps. Now I have to give her poetry to stop this madness. Oh, I hope that fall didn't hurt._

**CHRISTIAN: **It's a little bit funny!

**SATINE:** What?

_Well, I have her attention._

**CHRISTIAN:** This...feeling inside.

_Side... side... hide!_

**CHRISTIAN: **I'm not one of those……who can……who can easily hide. Is this……is this okay? Is this what you want?

_She seems ok with this._

**SATINE:** Ohhh, poetry…… Yes……yes……yes, this is what I want, naughty words!

_Must she take everything that way. It's art, not sex._

**CHRISTIAN:** I-I don't……

**SATINE:** Oh, yes, naughty!

_This is unbelievable. I have to stop her before I just go over and put my lips to hers to stop her from making these sounds._

**CHRISTIAN:** I don't have much money, but……but boy if I did. I'd buy a big house where we where we both could live……

_She is insane. She is an insane goddess who I am completely taken with._

**CHRISTIAN:** So……if I were a sculptor, but, then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show

_Is anything I'm saying making sense? Actually I don't think it would matter because she is not paying attention. I am never going to get the job this way._

**SATINE:** Oh, wonderful……

_She is going to give herself a concussion if she keeps this up. I can't continue like this._

**SATINE: **Oh, don't……don't…… don't! Oh, don't stop!

_At least I know she is listening. Maybe this is her way of enjoying poetry. If it is then she really is insane._

**CHRISTIAN:** I……I know it's not much……

**SATINE:** Give me more! Yes! YES!

_Amazing. Isn't she getting tired from all that rolling and banging and everything else she is doing? I have to do something to make her stop or she is going to hurt herself. I could sing, but that might make me as insane as her. Plus me singing to the best singer in all of France is quite stupid._

**CHRISTIAN:** But it's the best I can do……

**SATINE:** Naughty! Don't stop! Yes! Yes! YE——

_I don't know what else to do, so here it goes. I can't look at her when I start. Ok here I go, one two three..._

**CHRISTIAN:** MY GIFT IS MY SONG

_Well that got her attention. She is looking at me like I am an angel, almost like I was looking at her._

**CHRISTIAN: **AND THIS ONE'S FOR YOU

_The words are coming to me freely now. I just have to sing what I feel and I'll be fine. _

**CHRISTIAN: **AND YOU CAN TELL EVERYBODY  
THAT THIS IS YOUR SONG  
IT MAY BE QUITE SIMPLE, BUT  
NOW THAT IT'S DONE  
HOPE YOU DON'T MIND  
I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND  
THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS  
HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS  
NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD

_She is getting up. She is so beautiful when she is being herself. Those eyes are peering so far into me it is amazing. _

**CHRISTIAN: **I SAT ON THE ROOF  
AND I KICKED OFF THE MOSS

_She is coming towards me as though I hypnotized her. I cannot believe it. _

**CHRISTIAN: **WELL, SOME OF THESE VERSES, WELL THEY  
THEY GOT ME QUITE CROSSED

_She is standing next to me and giving me a genuine smile. It is not one of her Sparkling Diamond smiles, but a real smile._

**CHRISTIAN: **BUT THE SUN'S BEEN KIND  
WHILE I WROTE THIS SONG  
IT'S FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU, THAT  
KEEP IT TURNED ON

_Her eyes. I have to tell her how beautiful her eyes are. Those crystal blue orbs that are boring into me. I love those eyes._

**CHRISTIAN: **SO EXCUSE ME FORGETTING  
BUT THESE THINGS I DO  
YOU SEE, I'VE FORGOTTEN  
IF THEY'RE GREEN OR THEY'RE BLUE  
ANYWAY, THE THING IS  
WHAT I REALLY MEAN

_Her hand is so warm and soft. I just want to kiss is, but no. I can't do that. I have to keep singing. I cannot get her started on her sexual rampage again._

**CHRISTIAN: **YOURS ARE THE SWEETEST EYES  
I'VE EVER SEEN

_As I dance with her I feel like I am dancing across the clouds. The moon is singing a romantic Italian song and we are dancing in a swirl of clouds and sparkles, which I protect her from with a random pink umbrella. It is more romantic than any of my stories. It is the magic of love._

**CHRISTIAN: **AND YOU CAN TELL EVERYBODY  
THIS IS YOUR SONG  
IT MAY BE QUITE SIMPLE BUT  
NOW THAT IT'S DONE

_I'm leaning against the __Eiffel_Tower singing all my love to Satine. She is like an angel wrapped in moonlight. This is really love. This is not just lust anymore, this is really love. 

**CHRISTIAN:**I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND  
I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND  
THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS

_I think she loves me to. This is the most amazing night of my life._

**CHRISTIAN: **NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD

_We are back in the elephant. That was such a perfect song for such a perfect woman. I'm twirling her so much that I am making myself dizzy. I don't want to let her go so I'm holding her against me. I long so much to finally kiss her but she is talking. Her mouth is hypnotizing me._

**SATINE:** Oh……I can't believe it. I'm in love.

_I can't help but smile. She love me. I can't believe it she loves me._

**SATINE: **I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented Duke.

_Duke? Who's a Duke? She can't possibly think I'm a Duke. Toulouse must have told her I was a Duke who wrote just to get me this meeting._

**CHRISTIAN:** Duke?

**SATINE:** Mm, not that the title's important, of course.

_I have to tell her I'm not a Duke. I cannot let her think I have money. Toulouse and his liesseem to cause tomanyproblems._

**CHRISTIAN:** I'm not a Duke.

**SATINE:** Not a Duke?

_Her lips are so close to mine. I can feel their warmth. After I tell her who I am I can finallykiss them._

**CHRISTIAN:** I'm a writer.

**SATINE:** A writer?

_It sounds so wonderful when she says it. It sounds as though I am something special. I have never felt like this before._

**CHRISTIAN:** Yes, a writer.

_What is wrong? Why is she backing up like that? I must have said something wrong._

**SATINE:** No……

_No? Being a writer is not that bad. I thought Toulouse told her I was a writer. I though she only saw me because I was a writer. Something is wrong here._

**CHRISTIAN:** Toulouse——

**SATINE:** Toulouse?

_I don't like the look of horror that crossed her face as she said his name. Something has been messed up tonight and I have the feeling Toulouse is at the center of it._

**SATINE: **Oh no…… No, not another of Toulouse's oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished prodigies……

_That sounds a lot like me. I never though of myself that way. Yeah I guess I am._

**CHRISTIAN:** Well, you might say that.

**SATINE:** Oh no!

_It cannot really be that bad. I don't understand what is going on. Why is my being a writer such a major problem for her?_

**SATINE: **I am going to kill him!

_This is not how this night was supposed to end. She is trying to get away from me. She is running so fast for the door. She must think I am a horrible person for lying to her. Except I didn't lie on purpose. Oh, what did you do Toulouse? _

**CHRISTIAN:** Toulouse told me——

**SATINE:** What about the Duke?

_Who is this Duke she talking about and what does he have to do with anything? Why are Zidler and some man talking right outside the door? So many questions are running through my mind right now._

**ZIDLER:** My dear Duke……

**SATINE:** The Duke!

**CHRISTIAN:** The Duke?

_So that's the Duke. Satine just slammed the door in his face. What the bloody hell is going on here?_

**SATINE:** Hide!

_Hide? Hiding behind her robe as the Duke and Harold come in is not going to do very much good. We are going to be caught, and judging by Satine's reaction to this whole ordeal, this Duke is not going to be happy.

* * *

_

**Part one is done. I will right the next part of this scene as soon as I can. Until then keep reviewing.**


	8. The Duke

**Part 2 is here. Just to remind you where we are, Satine just found out Christian is a writer and is panicking about the Duke. Harold and the Duke have just walked in.

* * *

**

**SATINE:** Hide!

_Hide? Hiding behind her robe as the Duke and Harold come in is not going to do very much good. We are going to be caught, and judging by Satine's reaction to this whole ordeal, this Duke is not going to be happy._

**ZIDLER:** My Dear! Are you decent for the Duke?

_This is embarrassing. I cannot believe I am hiding behind Satine's bathrobe, staring up at her ass._

**ZIDLER: **Where were you?

_It is hard to move towards the table at the same time as her. She is so skinny it is amazing that the men have not seen me yet._

**SATINE:** I, uh……I……was……waiting!

_There is a trace of panic in her voice that I hope Zidler or the Duke don't notice. The don't seem to hear it._

**ZIDLER:** My dearest Duke, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Satine!

_At least I am hidden behind the table now. As long as they stay away from the table I'll be covered._

**SATINE:** Mousier, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit……

_I better stay down below the table._

**DUKE:** The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine……my dear.

_I don't like the way he said that._

**ZIDLER:** I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted, ta-ta!

_Squirrels? Wait if he is leaving then what are Satine and the Duke going to do?_

**DUKE:** A kiss on the hand may be quite continental……

**SATINE:** But diamonds are a girl's best friend……

_She is amazing at her job. Two minutes ago she was in a panic, but now she is as saucy as ever. She is laying there the same way she did for me. I wonder if every man who comes in here gets the same treatment._

**DUKE:** After tonight's petty exertions on the stage, you must surely be in need of refreshment, my dear.

_Oh no. He's coming towards the table. He'll see me._

**SATINE:** Don't! ……you……just…… love the view? Hm?

_That excuse is not going to work on a man like him. Satine, you should know better._

**DUKE:** ……Charming.

_He's turning back. Do something, Satine._

**SATINE:** Ohh! I feel like dancing!

_Uh, not exactly what I had in mind but ok. She is insane, but an attractive insane._

**DUKE:** Uh……um……my dear, would you like a glass of champagne?

_Oh no. He is not going to give up on the champagne is he?_

**SATINE:** No!

_That was a little too obvious. Now what? _

**SATINE: **It's……it's a little bit funny.

**DUKE:** What is?

_What? She wouldn't use my poem. She can't, she doesn't know all the words._

**SATINE:** This……

_I guess she is going to use my poem. I have to help her without the duke seeing me. I don't know if I remember all of the words. ...Feeling._

**SATINE: **Feeling

_She doesn't remember any of the words. This is a disaster. Um... inside._

**SATINE:** Inside

_I'm not one of those who could easily... what is the next word._

**SATINE:** I'm not one of those who can easily……

_Hide. I have no idea why I am using my hands. Maybe it will help her remember._

**SATINE:** Hide!

_Oops. Ow, putting out that flame hurt. She really does react quickly, she is already at his legs. I think she remembers the rest of the words to the song. _

**SATINE:** I don't have much money!  
But boy if I did……

_When I came up with that song I didn't imagine it could sound sexual. I never imagined what she would do to it._

**SATINE:** Oh, I'd buy a big house  
Where we both could live.

_She is right, I better leave. The door is open. She just has to distract him long enough for me to get out._

**SATINE:** I HOPE YOU DON'T

_He voice is makes the song even more magical. I don't want to leave_

**SATINE:** I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND  
THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS

_She is singing to me. I see it in her eyes. She does love me, but now she will never admit it._

**SATINE:** HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS

NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD

**DUKE:** That's very beautiful……

_It is very beautiful. I know I have to leave. I just can't draw my eyes away from her._

**SATINE:** It's from Spectacular Spectacular. Suddenly, with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words.

_The door is so close. Yes, almost there._

**SATINE:** How wonderful life is……now you're in the world.

**DUKE:** What meaning is that, my dear?

_Oh no, someone is standing out there. Shit, that was two loud of a slam. Her hysterics are a good cover up, but they seem a bit random. Then again her randomness has gotten us this far, so it might still work. Wear can I hide. This hanging thing is not going to work._

**SATINE:** Duke! Don't you toy with my emotions!

_It's amazing how well she can think of something to say. _

**SATINE:** You……you must know the affect you have on women……

_Wow, that was a quick mood swing. She just reached out and pulled him on top of her. I think she is strangling the man. _

**SATINE:** Let's make love! You want to make love, don't you?

_Her waving just snapped me back to reality. I have to get out the back. I think the Duke is going to have a seizure._

**SATINE:** Ooh, I knew you felt the same way! Oh! Oh, Duke!

_I can't go. I don't want her to do this while I can hear it. She can't possibly want to do it while I am right here. She is trying to get me to leave but I refuse to budge._

**SATINE: **Yes……you're right, we should wait……until opening night.

_Thank you Satine. Now I have to hide. The Duke does not sound happy. I guess some men like being strangled by beautiful women._

**DUKE:** Wait? What?

**SATINE:** There's a power in you that scares me. You should go!

_She is a great improviser. The Duke is not happy at all._

**DUKE:** I just got here.

**SATINE:** Oh, yes, but……we'll see each other every day during rehearsal. We must wait! We must wait until opening night. Get out.

_Opening night. She is planning to torment him for a while. Finally he is gone. This is embarrassing. I don't know what to say. She looks mad. This is not my fault._

**SATINE:** Do you have any idea……any idea what would have happened if you were found?

_She looks like she is going to faint. Oh my, she did._

**CHRISTIAN:** Oh……oh my g--……Satine……

_She won't wake up. My shaking her is not doing anything. What am I going to do with her? The bed. _

**CHRISTIAN:** I'll put you in bed……

_She is quite heavy for someone so skinny. I want her to be comfortable. This is a bit awkward, my climbing on top of her to get her settled. Oh no, the Duke is back!

* * *

_

**You all know what's next. You just have to wait a little while for it. I am going away for a while so I don't know when I will get the next chapter up. I'll post it as soon as I can. Meanwhile you all can give me lots and lots of reviews. Some of you have stopped reviewing. Please, even if you have reviewed before, review again. Please. I could really use the support because, truthfully, I don't think these are very good. But you do and that's what matters. So keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**


	9. Spectacular Spectacular

**Part 3 and the final part of this scene. It took me a while to write this cuz I went away for a while. It gave me time to think up some new ideas though. Just to remind you, we are at the point right after Satine faints, and Christian (very humorously) puts her on the bed. Then the Duke walks in...

* * *

**

_This is a bit awkward, my climbing on top of her to get her settled._

**DUKE:** I forgot my ha——

_Oh no, the Duke is back!_

**DUKE: **Foul play?

_How am I going to explain this? I can't tell him I was here the whole time._

**CHRISTIAN:** She……I……

**SATINE:** Oh, Duke……

_She's awake? Hopefully she can come up with another of her brilliant stories, and fast._

**DUKE:** It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside.

_What does that have to do with anything? Oh no, maybe he knows I wrote it._

**CHRISTIAN:** No……

**SATINE:** Beautifully spoken, Duke. Yes, let me introduce you to the writer.

_Great way to break it to him. Now he is going to think the writer is sleeping with the courtesan. He's never going to agree to invest in the show._

**DUKE:** The writer?

**SATINE:** Yes……

_Ow. She just gabbed me in the ribs trying to get up. I hope she can stand._

**SATINE: **Oh yes, we were……we were rehearsing.

_Shit. He is never going to buy that._

**DUKE:** Hahaha……

_Think Christian. Obviously Satine is not thinking clearly after fainting, so it is up to me to find an excuse. It's hopeless._

**DUKE: **You expect me to believe that, scantily clad, in the arms of another man, in the middle of the night, inside an Elephant, you were rehearsing?

_He makes it sound even more ridiculous than when Satine said it. What the hell?_

**TOULOUSE:** How's the rehearsal going?

_Ha! Toulouse and the Boho's. They must have been watching this entire time. I have never been happier to see them though._

**TOULOUSE: **Shall we take it from the top, then, eh Satine?

**SATIE:** I hope the piano's in tune.

**ARGENTINEAN:** Sorry that we are late.

**THE DOCTOR:** Can I offer you a drink?

_Haha. It is like a circus here. If Zidler could see this he would flip. I'm having the hardest time keeping my laughter in, but Satine is still her calm, seductive self._

**SATINE:** When I spoke those words to you before, you……you filled me with such inspiration. Yes, I realized how much work we had to do before tomorrow. So I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal!

_The Duke does not look convinced. We can't lose him as a benefactor. We need him._

**DUKE:** If you're rehearsing, where's Zidler?

_Uh oh. Harold won't show up and the Duke will realize this is all a big lie._

**SATINE:** No, I wouldn't bother Har——

**ZIDLER:** My dear Duke, I'm most terribly sorry!

_Unbelievable. This whole night is like a dream. How the hell did Harold know that we where here? _

**SATINE:** Harold! You made it! It's all right, the Duke knows all about the emergency rehearsal.

_I hope Harold does not think she is flirting with him. Her hinting voice is identical to her seductive voice._

**ZIDLER:** Emergency rehearsal?

**SATINE:** Mm, to incorporate the Duke's artistic idea.

_My idea. The Duke gave no ideas. They where all my ideas. _

**ZIDLER:** Yes, well, I'm sure Audrey will be only too delighted——

_Audrey? No one has told Zidler that Audrey left?_

**TOULOUSE:** Audrey's left!

_Well Toulouse just did. Great, just great._

**ZIDLER:** He's what?

**SATINE:** Harold, the cat's out of the bag.

_Damn she is a fantastic liar._

**SATINE: **Yes, the Duke's already a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to invest.

_There's that voice. Harold's face just lit up. I think he understands that something is going on, even if he doesn't know what._

**ZIDLER:** Invest? Invest! Oh, yes, well, invest!

_We might actually pull this whole lie off._

**ZIDLER:** You can hardly blame me for trying to hide our……

_No one knows my name. Even Satine doesn't know my name._

**CHRISTIAN:** Christian.

**TOULOUSE:** Christian!

**ZIDLER:** ……Christian away!

_The Duke must think we are all mad. _

**DUKE:** I'm way ahead of you, Zidler.

_You think you are so smart. You have no idea that this is all one big con. Ha._

**ZIDLER:** My dear Duke……why don't you and I go to my office to produce the paperwork?

_Yes Zidler, get the Duke away. _

**DUKE:** What's the story?

**ZIDLER:** The story?

_He wants to know the story? The story does not exist yet._

**DUKE:** Well, if I'm to invest, I'll need to know the story.

**ZIDLER:** Oh, yes……well……the story's about…… Toulouse?

_Toulouse had an idea for the story when we where practicing. _

**TOULOUSE:** Well……well……the story's……the story's about…… Well, it's, it's about, um……

_Apparently he does not know the story. Think Christian. I'm the writer so what am I going to write about. I could write about tonight and elaborate on that. Everything that has happened is like a fantasy anyway. I'll write about my love for Satine._

**CHRISTIAN:** It's about love!

**DUKE:** Love?

_He wouldn't know real love if it bit him in the ass. But Satine... I have to make this story work for her to realize I love her._

**CHRISTIAN:** It's about love……overcoming all obstacles.

**TOULOUSE:** And it's set in Switzerland!

**DUKE:** Switzerland?

**ZIDLER:** It's not in Switzerland!

_Switzerland won't work. No I need somewhere romantic and beautiful. Um... that elephant gave me an idea._

**CHRISTIAN:** India……India! It's set in India!

_Yes India is perfect. Now Satine's part._

**CHRISTIAN: **And there's a Courtesan……the most beautiful courtesan in all the world.

_This Duke can be the antagonist. But there are no Dukes in India. A Maharajah. That will work. _

**CHRISTIAN: **But her kingdom's invaded by an Evil Maharajah! Now, in order to save her kingdom she has to seduce the Evil Maharajah.

_In order to save the play Satine had to seduce the Duke. But she met me... Yes I'll include a version of me._

**CHRISTIAN: **But, on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a Penniless P--

_No, I can't say poet or someone might catch on. Um... what can I use. Ah ha..._

**CHRISTIAN: **…Penn……Penniless…… Penniless Sitar Player for the Evil Maharajah, and she falls in love with him!

_At least I hope she fell in love with me. This is my chance to explain to Satine that I wasn't trying to trick her._

**CHRISTIAN: **He wasn't trying to trick her or anything……but he was dressed as a maharajah……because……

_Why was he dressed that way? He wasn't going to get a job, that is not appealing for a play. Hey a play, that will work._

**CHRISTIAN: **He' appearing in a play.

**ARGENTINEAN:** I will play the Penniless tango-dancing Sitar Player. I sing like an angel…… but dance like the devil!

_I guess he could play the part. Not exactly who I want to portray me but he will have to do._

**DUKE:** Yes……yes, all right. And-and what happens next?

_I got his attention. That is a good sign._

**CHRISTIAN:** Well, the Penniless Sitar Player and the Courtesan, they have to hide their love from the Evil Maharajah.

_I need a conflict now. Um..._

**SATIE:** The Penniless Sitar Player's sitar is magical! It can only speak the truth!

_That will work. I like that._

**TOULOUSE:** And I will play the Magical Sitar!

_Toulouse will be good for that part. No one else is short enough. _

**TOULOUSE: **You are beautiful! You are ugly. And you are——

_No Toulouse. We don't need him pissing the Duke off and all of this being done for nothing. At least the Duke seems to be enjoying the story._

**DUKE:** Yes, and he gives the game away!

_Yes I can write this story. It should be easy, and yet exciting at the same time._

**THE DOCTOR:** Tell him about the can-can!

_I don't know anything about the cancan. I guess I can give it a shot._

**CHRISTIAN:** It's a……tantric can-can, it's——

**ZIDLER:** It's a neurotic, spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, world bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies, Duke!

_What the bloody hell is he talking about? The Duke looks as confused as me._

**DUKE:** What do you mean by that?

**ZIDLER:** I mean the show will be……a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan bedazzlement! A sensual ravishment! It will be……

_More singing. Singing is the best way to put our feelings to words. Satie is playing the piano and its perfect._

**ZIDLER: **Spectacular Spectacular  
No words in the vernacular  
Can describe this great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment  
Returns are fixed at ten percent  
You must agree that's excellent  
AND ON TOP OF YOUR FEE

**ALL:** YOU'LL BE INVOLVED ARTISTICALLY

_How did I wind up next to Satine? I have the feeling she is avoiding me. She refuses to look me in the eye. The Duke looks petrified as me move closer to him. He must truly think we are all mad._

**ALL: **SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING, IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS  
SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING, IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS

_Everyone is off doing there own thing to describe they're part in the play. We should be under a tent with elephants and cannons going off, and people dancing on wires. And I feel like the circus director._

**TOULOUSE:** ELEPHANTS

**THE DOCTOR:** BOHEMIANS

**ZIDLER**: INDIANS

**SATINE:** AND COURTESANS

**SATIE:** ACROBATS

**ARGENTINEAN:** AND JUGGLING BEARS

**TOULOUSE:** EXOTIC GIRLS

_Our dancing is beyond insane._

**ALL:** FIRE EATERS, MUSCLE MEN, CONTORTIONISTS  
INTRIGUE, DANGER,

**TOULOUSE:** AND ROMANCE

**ALL:** ELECTRIC LIGHTS, MACHINERY

**ZIDLER:** RUN WITH ELECTRICITY

_This is actually quite fun. Running around the Duke is hilarious._

**ALL:** SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING, IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS  
SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING, IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS

_My knees are going to be extremely red later tonight from sliding on the carpet. I can't imagine how Satine must feel in only her garters._

**ALL:** SPECTACULAR SPECTACULAR  
NO WORDS IN THE VERNACULAR  
CAN DESCRIBE THIS GREAT EVENT  
YOU'LL BE DUMB WITH WONDERMENT

THE HILLS ARE ALIVE  
WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC

_We all look so ridiculous is weird outfits. This song is also ridiculous. I can hardly believe I came up with it. It will never fit in the play. We must look like a bunch of rabbits, hopping up and down for no apparent reason._

**ALL**: SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING, IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS

_The Duke is not as light as he looks. Even Satine has to help us keep him upright in his chair. The expression of horror on his face is priceless though._

**ALL: **SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING, IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS

_Thank God that is over. It was odd and yet satisfying. I really hope the Duke liked it._

**DUKE:** Yes, but what happens in the end?

_The end. I haven't even really come up with the first five minutes. I guess we will have to come up with it as we go along. Everyone is rushing around, and I guess they are going to act out the rest of the play. I'll obviously be the narrator._

**CHRISTIAN:** THE COURTESAN AND SITAR MAN  
ARE PULLED APART BY AN EVIL PLAN

**SATINE:** BUT IN THE END, SHE HEARS HIS SONG

_Her voice is one of the things I love most about her. Finally she looked me in the eye. Maybe she is trying to tell me that she really does love me. Love can conquer anything, especially a Duke._

**CHRISTIAN:** AND THEIR LOVE IS JUST TOO STRONG.

**DUKE:** IT'S A LITTLE BIT FUNNY  
THIS FEELING INSIDE

_That just killed my song. I think he is trying to look seductive, making that face. It only makes him look more like a rat._

**ALL:** SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER

_Doing the Can-Can is not as easy as it looks. I feel as though I am leaning onto Satine for support. She is a natural at it though._

**ALL: **SO DELIGHTING, IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS

_Ok back to the story. The Sitar has to tell the Maharajah about the couple. _

**CHRISTIAN:** THE SITAR PLAYER'S SECRET SONG  
HELPS THEM FLEE THE EVIL ONE  
THOUGH THE TYRANT RANTS AND RAILS  
IT IS ALL TO NO AVAIL

_Even Harold has thrown away all dignity to convince the Duke. He looks horrid in that turban. The Duke finds it very comical as well._

**ZIDLER:** I am the Evil Maharajah! You will not escape!

**SATINE:** Oh, Harold, no one could play him like you could!

**ZIDLER:** No one's going to.

_Now we have our Maharajah as well. By the end of this night the whole cast will be picked out. Back to the actual song and odd dancing. _

**ALL:** SO EXCITING, WE'LL MAKE THEM LAUGH, WE'LL MAKE THEM CRY  
SO DELIGHTING……

**DUKE:** And in the end, should someone die?

_Die? No, that does not fit at all. That has nothing to d with truth, beauty, freedom, or love. No one will die. Toulouse doesn't seem to like the idea either._

**ALL: **SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER  
SO DELIGHTING, IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEARS

_I have no idea what just happened. All I know is somehow Toulouse wound up on top of some bald man who jut appeared and Satine and the Argentinian are together._

**DUKE:** Generally, I like it.

_I have a show. After all that just happened tonight I actually have a show. Between all the lies and making up stories we pulled off getting an investor for the show. Everyone is so happy they are yelling and hugging the Duke. I want to talk to Satine but Toulouse and the others have me on their shoulders and are leading me out the door. I don't want them to take me away but they say they are going to throw a party that night in celebration of the first Bohemian show. I guess I should start writing anyway.

* * *

_

**That is the end of this three part scene. Hmm... what to do next? Ideas anyone? Include them in your review.**


	10. Author's Note 3

Author's Note

Once again I need your brilliant advice. I want to do Come What May, but there is a problem. Come What May is about 5 scenes in one. Should I do each scene individual? I am not sure how to mix them. It might be to long to make it there lives together over a couple of days. I don't know whether I should keep the whole thing together or separate it in different chapters. If you have any advice or any more brilliant ideas please bring them forth. Review or send me a message. I will be waiting for your replies. I won't write anymore till I get ideas because truthfully I am stuck. So send them in.

Toodles

Samm


	11. Come What May Garret

**Next chapter is here finally. Sorry this took so long, but first I wasn't sure how to write this and then the holiday season sort of got in the way. This is the Come What May scene. I am going to do this in two parts, maybe even three. The first part is when Christian is singing to Satine in his garret. The second part will be the rehearsals and the picnic. Either the end of the second or the third chapterwill be the end of the song, and the Duke's displeasure at the ending. So here it goes, and if you get to confused let me know. Oh and I took some creative licence with this scene, and added my own flavor to it. Remember to review.**

**Special thanks to _Romance-luver222 _for the advice on this scene. Keep reviewing.**

**Oh and the saddest part of this note, the disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything Moulin Rouge, cept for a wickedly awesome MR shirt**.

_All night, the Penniless Sitar Player had waited. And now, for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy. That's exactly how I feel right now. I have to know where she really was last night. I have to know if she was with the Duke._

CHRISTIAN: Where were you last night?

SATINE: I told you, I was sick.

_I can't tell if she is lying to me. If I look in her eyes I will be able to see the truth. Maybe she'll see that she need not lie to me._

CHRISTIAN: You don't have to lie to me.

_She is refusing to look at me. I don't understand this. Something is wrong._

SATINE: We have to end it.

_What? No. _

SATINE: Everyone knows. Harold knows. Sooner or later, the Duke will find out, too.

_I can feel my heart breaking at the thought of losing her. The Duke is such an ass he will never see the truth. Our love can survive around him. _

SATINE: On opening night, I have to sleep with the Duke. And the jealousy will drive you mad.

_Damn the Duke. Damn the Moulin Rouge. God dammit what are we going to do? I can't lose her now. We have come so far. I need some fresh air._

SATINE: Christian…

_I don't care. I don't care about the Duke. We love each other and that will get us through this. I'll put a message in the play for her, to know I'll always love her. Always..._

CHRISTIAN: Then, we'll write a song. And we'll put it in the show and no matter how bad things get, or whatever happens, whenever you hear it, or when you sing it, or whistle it, or it hum it…

_I won't let her convince me otherwise. I love her. I love the taste of her, and the smell of her, and the presence of her. This song will keep us together._

CHRISTIAN: Oh, then you'll know, it'll mean…it'll mean that we love one another! I won't get jealous.

_I can handle her sleeping with the Duke. I can handle it if I know that her heart belongs to me._

SATINE: Things don't work that way, Christian. We have to end it.

_I know she is moving away so I can't see her heart. She always has to be so strong. But I know that I can win her back. Singing to herwon her over the first time, it can win her over again. I just have to sing what I feel._

CHRISTIAN: Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before.

_It's working. She tilts her head back and forth when she is fighting herself like she is doing now. She does not really want to leave me._

CHRISTIAN: Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

_I knew it would work. Her smile is so sad, and yet her eyes show the love she wants to suppress. My heart wants her forever, and I want her to understand that. _

CHRISTIAN: Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything

_I need to be near her. To feel the warmth of her body. She is trying to move away as I get near to her, but I hold her shoulders. She leans against me and the wall as I sing to her._

CHRISTIAN: Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time

_I never want to let her go. I want to hold her and sing to her forever._

CHRISTIAN: Come what may

_I have to look in her eyes. She does not hesitate as I turn her towards me and place my hands at her waste. I see a faint smile on her face, half clouded by the tears she won't let fall. I love her so much for trying to be so strong. _

CHRISTIAN: Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_The moisture on my finger from her single tear is like a thread connecting our thoughts, souls, and hearts. I rub the tear on my lips, as I bend down to kiss her. She pulls away and begins singing with me._

BOTH: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

_Her voice blends with mine, a perfect harmony. We sing together as she leads me back into my garret._

BOTH: Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

_Gracefully she unhooks my suspenders and unbuttons my shirt as I untie her robe._

BOTH: Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

_Both of our clothing is scattered on the floor as we move to the bed. We sing one last line of our "secret love song" before becoming lost in each other._

BOTH: It all revolves around you

_My voice rings through the garret as I sing the rest of our song to Satine. While she slept I finished the song, writing with more determination then I ever before. Now as I lean against my dresser I desperately hoping she likes it._

CHRISTIAN: And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

_The feeling of her warm hand in mine as she pulls me down on the bed beside her sends chills up my spine. My bathrobe slips off as she pulls me, so I wrap my lower area in the sheets. Playfully I'm hold the paper with the rest of the song out of her reach. Her whining and laughing is sendingmy heart souring. Only when she pretends to pout do I hand over the paper, which she takes with a satisfied grin. Softy she is singing. I join her voice, remembering the words I wrote down._

BOTH: Storm clouds may gather and stars may go collide  
But I love you, until the end of time

_She is moving into my arms. With only the sheet between us I can do nothing but become lost in her embrace, but it is enough for me. To be lost in the woman I love's arms is all I need. I have to steady myself on the windowsill, because the rush of love I have for her as we sing is throwing me off balance._

BOTH: Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_I know that we can hide from the Duke. I refuse to think about opening night. I will find a way to deal with my jealousy when that time comes. For now I have Satine and that is all I want._

BOTH: Oh come what may  
Come what may

I will love you

_I can't take it anymore. I'm laying on top of her. The only man who does not have to pay in order to be with the Sparkling Diamond is simle me. As I lay her down I hear her softly sing, from her heart, the paper forgotten on the edge of the bed._

BOTH: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

_The world is a perfect place. This is where I belong. With Satine the world will always be perfect._

BOTH: Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_The taste of her mouth on mine seems like the perfect ending to our song. It seals the bond between Satine and I. We will always love each other, and nothing will change that. We will love each other until the end of time._

**That is the first part of Come What May. I used some of the scenes in Christian's garret thatare in the movieduring the song. I also added a lot of other stuff. So tell me what you think. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll write. And Happy Holidays.**


	12. Come What May Rehersal and Picnic

**Wow, I only got one review for my last chapter. I'm sorry if it really sucked, I know it wasn't the best. I really, really would like you guys to review. So when your done reading this chapter please review. Oh and Happy New Year!**

**Many many thanks to Romance-luver222 for all your reviews. I don't know if I would continue this fan-fic with out them. So thank you.

* * *

**

_Ok I have to explain my new scene. Satine thinks that it is wonderful, but I am not sure the Duke will feel the same. If he doesn't I'll just have to rely on Satine to convince him._

CHRISTIAN: Now, this new scene is the scene where the Sitar Player writes a secret song for the Courtesan

_I might as well tell the truth as to why I wrote it._

CHRISTIAN: So that whatever is happening, however bad things are…they remember their love.

_It is quite funny watching her try not to smile. I can see the love in her eyes. Christian, stick to your work. We only have a couple more days._

CHRISTIAN: And, um…we could take it from your line, Satine. So, let's take it. Let's take it, if we may.

SATINE: We must be careful.

_She is an amazing actress. If I didn't know her heart belonged to me I would feel some what jealous of the Argentinean._

ARGENTINEAN: Fear not. We will contact our love affair right under the Maharajah's.

_Not again. I only hope that he does not pass out during the show. Harold is getting very annoyed with his sudden fainting_

ZIDLER: Honestly, amigo, this is impossible!

SATINE: While our Sitar Player regains conciseness, why doesn't the writer help me get the melody for the song down, hmm?

_Oh she is clever. It is not as though she needs to actually memorize the lines. This is just another reason for us to move into private. _

ZIDLER: Brilliant idea Satine. All right, Christian start singing from the seasons part.

_What, he wants me to sing here? Satine is nodding for me to start. I suppose I can if she is singing with me._

CHRISTIAN: SEASONS MAY CHANGE, WINTER TO SPRING

BUT I LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME

_Yesterday on the balcony was wonderful. She fell in love with this song and I fell in love with her all over again. We spent the whole day together, not worrying about anything. _

CHRISTIAN: COME WHAT MAY  
COME WHAT MAY  
I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY

_I want to run up and kiss her right in front of everyone. I want to scream I love Satine in the Dukes face. But I know that I can't for her sake and mine. I must stay where I am and hold her with my song._

SATINE and CHRISTIAN: SUDDENLY THE WORLD SEEMS SUCH A PERFECT PLACE

_It doesn't matter that the Duke is only a few feet behind me, or that he only wants Satine. Nothing matters because the world truly is perfect when she is singing with me._

SATINE and CHRISTIAN: SUDDENLY IT MOVES WITH SUCH A PERFECT GRACE

SUDDENLY MY LIFE DOESN'T SEEM SUCH WASTE

_Everyone is staring at us. They all know the love that is strung between each line of this song. Suddenly I am a bit shy that they are all staring. Even the Argentinean who woke up is staring at us._

SATINE AND CHRISTIAN: IT ALL REVOLVES AROUND YOU

ZIDLER: Okay lets take a break and when we come back we'll use the actual cast.

_Reality returns with Harold. He is afraid that Satine and I will do something stupid and the Duke will catch on. As I sit here and try to help Toulouse memorize his one line I cannot help but look at Satine. She is so beautiful as she fixes her lipstick. I want to go over to her and kiss it all off, but Zidler is watching us. _

CHRISTIAN: Toulouse. So, the Magical Sitar Player falls from the roof—

TOULOUSE: Yes, yes, I know, I know, don't tell me…

_Satine is smiling as Toulouse struggles. I feel her trying not to laugh as she sits down on the chair next to me. I nod trying to be patient._

TOULOUSE: The greatest thing you'll ever... Master...

_What the hell?_

CHRISTIAN: Toulouse

TOULOUSE: Make...

_What does that have to do with the play? Satine is shaking with suppressed laughter, and it is very hard for me not to laugh as well._

CHRISTIAN: Toulouse

TOULOUSE: Contract.

_That was it. Satine and I both let out the laughter we had held in. Toulouse looked frustrated at first but then began laughing along with us. I finally calm down enough to tell him his line._

CHRISTIAN: Toulouse... the Magical Sitar Player falls from the roof, and says "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

_My heart melted again as Satine gave me the sweetest smile at those words. So simple and true, but Toulouse cannot seem to remember them._

ZIDLER: Everyone back. Lets take it from the beginning of COME WHAT MAY.

_Throughout the song I cannot help but sing along. Satine's eyes barely leave mine throughout the rehersal. She only looked at the Argentinean every once in a while. The rest of the time we are in a world of our own. A world with no Duke and no play. Just us._

ZIDLER: That's all for today. Lets get out of here a little early.

_It is only one thirty. That gives Satine and me plenty of time to spent together. The song sounds amazing which means that we do not have to run lines. We can just be together. I quickly walk out of the room, hopefully without being noticed. _

SATINE: I told the Duke that we are running lines, again.

_I smile and kiss her neck as she walks in. We both become lost in our love and passion. Shit, the Duke just burst in. Luckily Satine and I could break away fast enough._

DUKE: A picnic, sweet lady?

_Just great, she will have to go with him. Shit, I hope he doesn't see her lipstick all over my face. I don't know how subtly I can wipe it off._

SATINE: Oh, we have so much to do…so much work!

_Why is handing me the basket? Does he expect to have their picnic here in this room?_

DUKE: Well, if the young writer can carry a blanket and basket, I don't see why you both can't do it in my presence.

_I am going with them. Well I guess Satine and I can make the best out of it. This will be a little odd though. _

_It is a beautiful day, and the setting sun makes Satine look like an angel. The Duke seems clueless to our love as we rehearse our secret song. He is to infatuated with pleasing Satine with the scenery._

DUKE: Writer, you can just put that basket over there.

SATINE: I'm sorry you had to carry that the whole way Christian. I'm sorry we had to come.

CHRISTIAN: Don't apologize. As long as I get to spend time with you I don't care what I'm doing. Just being with you is all I could want.

_I would rather not be carrying a heavy basket, but if that is the cost for being with Satine, it is a price I am willing to pay. I can tell she still feels guilty._

CHRISTIAN: Sing with me, Satine.

_The smile on her face is not one of her appeasing smiles. It is genuine and only for me. _

SATINE and CHRISTIAN: SUDDENLY THE WORLD SEEMS SUCH A PERFECT PLACE DUKE: My dear, a little frog!

_Satine pays no attention to the Duke, and she only has eyes for me. I feel a bit sorry for the frog because I have the feeling the Duke just squashed it._

SATINE and CHRISTIAN: SUDDENLY IT MOVES WITH SUCH A PERFECT GRACE

_The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. The next thing I knew Satine was walking towards the Elephant with the Duke and I was walking to my garret. I hope that she does not do anything with him. I know that I promised her I would not get jealous, but my heart still hurts when I see her with him. In only I few days I know that she will have to sleep with him, and I do not know how I will be able to deal with the pain. Somehow, for her, I will though.

* * *

_

**If this is a confusing chapter I'm sorry. It was the hardest to right, and I took scenes from all over the movie and out them in this. I think it works, but it might not be very clear. Let me know what you think, and please, please review more than you did last time. Please. The third part will be up soon, I promise. Meanwhile review.**


	13. Come What May Pain, Love, and Strength

**Back again. Here is the last part of the song Come What May. Special thank yous to _NewsieGoil1899, Rosemarie-ouhisama, and Samantha _for the reviews. As for the rest of you, when you read you review, there is the lesson of the day. So for this chapter I expect even more reviews. Not that I have officially sounded like my teachers, on with the scene. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_The rehearsal is going perfectly. Satine and the Argentinian are preforming better then ever, and their great work seems to be inspiring the other cast members. The only ones that do not seem happy are Nini and the Duke. Out of the corner of my eye I see them talking. I don't like the smug look Nini has on as she walks away from the Duke, but I don't want to pay to much attention to it. Instead I have to watch the finale closely for any mistakes. _

CHRISTIAN: One, two, three.

_Perfect, Toulouse. Right on time with the music and the singers. Even Harold's over dramatic hysterics seems to fit this time around. It looks like the show is finally perfect._

SPECTACULAR CHORUS: COME WHAT MAY

ARGENTINEAN and SATINE: I WILL LOVE YOU

_Satine's voice floats through the air like the breeze in the summer. Calm and beautiful, her voice can not be described by any words. _

SPECTACULAR CHORUS: COME WHAT MAY

ARGENTINEAN and SATINE: YES, I WILL LOVE YOU

SPECTACULAR CHORUS: COME WHAT MAY

ARGENTINEAN and SATINE: I WILL LOVE YOU

CHORUS, ARGENTINEAN, SATINE, and even CHRISTIAN:  
'TIL MY DYING DAY

_I can't help but smile as the song closes and everyone turns for their final pose. Without realizing it I had started singing along with the cast. Now silence echos through the hall, as we all bask in the glory of a perfect production._

DUKE: I don't like this ending.

_He has to be kidding. The show is perfect. Now he decides he wants to change it. If I didn't know that the Duke had no sense of humor, I would think this was a joke._

ZIDLER: Don't like the ending, my dear Duke?

_Thank God for Harold. He is the only one with enough power to question the Duke's judgment. I catch a glance at Satine, and see a hint of panic in her eyes. We both know that this could mean big trouble, for the Moulin Rouge and for us._

DUKE: Why would the Courtesan choose a Penniless Sitar Player over the Maharajah, who is offering a lifetime of security?

_Somehow I get the feeling Nini said something to the Duke that related to Satine and I. She has always been jealous of Satine and subtly telling the Duke about us would be the perfect revenge._

DUKE: That's real love. Once the…Sitar Player has satisfied his lust, he will leave the Courtesan with nothing.

_I hate him more then ever. The pig headed idiot has no idea what he is talking about. Unlike himself and the Maharajah, the Sitar Player and I don't care about the money. We know real love and compassion, something he will never understand._

DUKE: I suggest that, in the end, the Courtesan choose the Maharajah.

TOULOUSE: But…but, but sorry!

_Toulouse will be able to explain the Bohemian beliefs better than anyone else. The Duke will surely have to understand our reasoning._

TOULOUSE: Sorry, but that ending does not uphold the bohemian ideals of truth, beauty, freedom and love—

DUKE:  
I don't care about your ridiculous dogma!

_I hate him. He is a rude, arrogant, ignorant, son of a bitch. I hate him more then I knew was possible. I hate him almost as much as I love Satine, if that kind of hate is even possible. I hate him._

DUKE: Why shouldn't the Courtesan choose the Maharajah?

CHRISTIAN: Because she doesn't love you!

_Shit! What the hell have I just done? I have really screwed up big time. There is no chance that the Duke does not know about Satine and me now. What the hell am I gonna do? The Duke is looking at me as though his eyes are going to pop out of his head. I wish they would._

CHRISTIAN: Him…him,

_Steady your voice, Christian. Just make it sound as though you used the wrong word. Calm down. If Satine can cover up her mistakes so well, why can't you? Just remain calm and cool. Damn my voice for still cracking._

CHRISTIAN: She doesn't love…she doesn't love him…

_Everyone is staring at me now, except for the Duke, who has turned to look at Satine. I glance at Harold and the Boho's and see their eyes wide with fright. I see Nini and the other Diamond Dogs hide their snickers and grins. Hardly able to look, I quickly shift my gave to Satine and see her panic stricken eyes_

DUKE: Now I see.

_I am not sure what the means, but I have the feeling it is not good. He glances back at me and I try to remain calm and cool. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Satine move her neck, a nervous reaction of hers._

DUKE: Mousier Zidler, this ending will be rewritten,

_I don't have time to rewrite the ending. And we will never have time to rehearse it._

DUKE: With the Courtesan choosing the Maharajah…

_So there it is. The way the Duke thinks love should end, defeated and killed by money and greed. He's wrong though. He is wrong._

DUKE: And without the lovers' secret song.

_No! No, we can't take out the song. That is our song. Without that we have nothing of ourselves in the play. I hate him._

DUKE: It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night.

_The damn Duke is demanding the impossible. The cast cannot memorize all new lines by tomorrow night. It is not possible._

ZIDLER: But, my dear Duke! That will be quite impossible…

_Even Harold is panicking with this sudden change of events. Leave it to Satine to intervene. But what can she do?_

SATINE: Harold…

_The amazing actress is at it again. She covers her face with her seductive mask, but her eyes still show. I can still see how frightened she is of what could happen. Luckily I don't think anyone else sees it._

SATINE: The poor Duke is being treated appallingly!

_I cannot look at her as she makes her way towards him. It pains me to not be able to hold her and touch her, and shout to the world that I love her. Instead she is all for the Duke._

SATINE: These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them.

_She is insulting me to the Duke. It is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, listening to her lie about my work. All this to please one man who she doesn't even love. What is life coming too?_

SATINE: Now why don't you and I have a little supper?

_What is she doing? The way she is talking, she is willing to give herself to him tonight. I can't take my eyes off of her, but I burns them to watch. _

SATINE: And then, afterwards, we can let Mousier Zidler know how we would prefer the story to end. Hm?

_I cannot believe the agony I feel. I never expected to feel pain like this before. Watching her give herself to him in front of me is tearing my heart in two. I expected one more night to prepare for the pain I would feel tomorrow night. All this has come upon me so suddenly. I can hardly swallow the lump in my throat, as I make myself turn away from them and study my papers. I sit down at my typewriter to try and find a new ending, but my attention is on Satine the entire time. I watch her make her way backstage. I can't follow her and beg her not to sleep with him. I promised I would not get jealous. Besides if she does not sleep with him the Duke will surely know the truth. Still the breaking of my heart is more than I can handle. After watching him leave I follow Satine backstage. I see her standing tall as Marie adjusts her corset. I watch until she begins to walk away. This is a good of time as any to tell her the truth._

CHRISTIAN: I don't want you to sleep with him…

_I surprised her by my sudden appearance. I can see the pain in her eyes. I realize that this is hurting her as much as it is hurting me._

SATINE: He could destroy everything.

_God dammit, I know that. I just can't stand the thought of her with him. She is trying to remain so calm while I am close to tears. I wish I were as strong as her. But I'm not. I can't do this like she can. I can't bare this feeling inside._

SATINE: …It's for us.

_No, not for us. It is for the play, and for Harold and for the stupid Diamond Dogs. It is for the Moulin Rouge. So where does us come in? There is no us involved with her sleeping with the Duke._

SATINE: You promised.

_She looks so hurt that I cannot keep my promise. I lean my head into hers as she whispers in my ear. I never want to leave her side. I never want her warmth to leave. I cannot stand the thought of the Duke taking in all her warmth._

SATINE: You promised me you wouldn't be jealous, you…

_I suddenly feel cold as she draws her head back and tries to make eye contact. I can't look in her eyes, or else I know the tears I am so desperately holding back will come._

SATINE: It will be all right.

_I can only shake my head, still not looking in her eyes. I don't see how this will be alright. The Duke will get her, and I will be left alone to wonder during the night._

SATINE: Yes, it will…

_Her hand on my face only makes the hurt worse. The hands that have explored my body so many times must now touch the Dukes. I feel her turn from me._

SATINE: He's waiting.

_She can't go. She can't leave me. I cannot bare to let her go. I reach out and grab her arm, and she stops._

CHRISTIAN: No…no…

_She turns towards me. I still cannot look her in the eye. I am ashamed that I am acting so hurt and childlike, when she is remaining calm and strong. I failed her and broke my promise to her. The fact is killing me almost as much as letting her go._

SATINE: COME WHAT MAY…

_Those few words and the feeling of her cheek rubbing against mine gives me a small amount of strength. Although letting her go to him is still breaking my heart, those three words give me comfort, the same comfort they gave her when she told me she had to sleep with the Duke on opening night. As she pulls away I am able to look her in the eye. I see the same pain I feel in her eyes, and I know that she is hurting and dreading this night as much as I am. I know that she does not want to leave me hurt and weak, so I try and put on a brave face for her, like she has done for me so many times._

CHRISTIAN: Come what may.

_I turn and leave quickly, or else my resolve would falter. I feel her watch me for a few seconds and then I hear her turn and walk in the other direction. I walk blindly towards m garret with tears of rage, self pity, pain and love blinding my vision. As I sit in my garret alone and cold I picture her changing into another seductive dress and preparing herself to satisfy the Duke. I know that the only way I can make it through this night is to lose myself in alcohol. I grab the long black,(**sexy)**, jacket from the pile of cloths on the floor. Quietly I make my way to the hall where everyone is gathered, waiting for this long night to end. Stopping the tears before entering, I prepare myself for the longest, most painful night of my life.

* * *

_

**Well we all know what happens next. If you want you can go back and reread El Tango De Roxanne, which, in the movie, follows this scene. Oh and I hoped you enjoyed my little input about his sexy jacket. It is my favorite outfit of his, so I added it. So now I await your reviews. Oh and suggestions on the next scene I should do are more then welcome, because I have no idea what I should do next. So review and suggest. Toodles.**


	14. One Day I'll Fly Away

**Wow it only took me forever to update. I have been so busy and I had no chance to write. Well here it is. The next chapter. This one is during One Day I'll Fly Away. So read and review.

* * *

**

_I listened to the celebration rage upstair as I sat at my type writer. I racked my brain for ideas for this story. Every thought that I had received earlier that night seemed to have vanished. They where all replaced with thoughts of Satine. I couldn't sit any more so I walked over to the window and stared across to the elephant._

CHRISTIAN: HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS

_Was she thinking about me?_

CHRISTIAN: NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD

_I swear that I can see her standing at her window, but it is probably my mind playing tricks on me. I should try to write once again._

SATINE: I FOLLOW THE NIGHT

_Through the noise of the bohemians upstairs I can faintly here the voice of an angel. It is coming from far off, or maybe from somewhere deep inside of me._

SATINE: CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT  
WHEN WILL I BEGIN TO LIVE AGAIN?

_I move to the window and see Satine standing in hers again. Somehow I know that the voice belongs to her._

SATINE: ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY  
LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTERDAY  
WHAT MORE COULD YOUR LOVE DO FOR ME?  
WHEN WILL LOVE BE THROUGH WITH ME?

WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM  
AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING ENDS?

_Without realizing it I begin to sing the song I sang to her earlier that night. I barely know her but I am sure that I love her._

CHRISTIAN: HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS  
NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD

_I practically run from my garret, letting my heart guide me. I swear that I left my brain behind in my garret and now all I have to go on is instinct. As I near the elephant I can here her voice growing louder._

SATINE: ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY  
LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTERDAY  
WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM

_I see the rope that Toulouse left when he was here with the bohemians. It is still connected to the top of the elephants behind. I start climbing and hope that the rope will hold me. All the while I here her voice._

SATINE: AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING ENDS?

_The top is so close. I think I'm going to make it._

SATINE: ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY  
FLY, FLY AWAY

_I am hypnotized by her voice and beauty. As I give a small sigh she turns and sees me. I am afraid that I have startled her._

CHRISTIAN: Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean…

_Think of something to say Christian. Stop stuttering like a moron._

CHRISTIAN: I saw your light on, and I…I climbed up the…

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

SATINE: What?

_Okay, calm down and just improvise._

CHRISTIAN: I couldn't sleep, and I want-I wanted to thank you for…helping me get the job.

_Much better. I only sound like half a moron now._

SATINE: Oh! Of course…

_She is at a loss for words as well. Maybe I'm not the only one nervous._

SATINE: Yes, Toulouse…Toulouse was right. You're…you're very talented.

_That is the best compliment I have ever received. Even if I know thats he is just lying to be nice/_

SATINE: It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway, I'd better go, because we…uh, we both have a big day tomorrow.

_No! I can't let her go yet. I have to know the truth._

CHRISTIAN: Wait! No, please, wait…

_She stopped. At least I know she will listen to me._

CHRISTIAN: Before, when we were…

_How do I say this without sounding childish or greedy?_

CHRISTIAN: when we were…when you thought I was the Duke…

_I just have to spit it out._

CHRISTIAN: you said that you loved me. An-and I wondered if

_If it was a lie._

CHRISTIAN: …if—

SATINE: If it was just…an act?

_She understands. She actually understands how I feel._

CHRISTIAN: Yes!

SATINE: Of course.

_Oh. I guess I knew I wasn't goon enough for her. I just thought..._

CHRISTIAN: Oh…it just felt…real.

_She does at least look sorry. I guess she just has someone else._

SATINE: Christian…I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe. CHRISTIAN: Yes…

_I guess I knew that she was to good for me._

CHRISTIAN: Silly of me to think that you could…fall in love with someone like me.

_I can't believe how much of an idiot I have been._

SATINE: I can't fall in love with anyone.

_Can't fall in love with anyone?

* * *

_

**That's it. Everyone knows where this goes. So now just review and I will reply. I will update as soon as possible, I promise. Oh and I need ideas. I have no idea what scene to do next. I can't update until someone tells me what to write, so please and request send them in.**


	15. Author's Note 4

Author's Note

Wow, that last chapter must have really sucked. I recieved no reviews on it at all. Well maybe everyone just became a little tired of the way the story was going. Well that is okay with me, but if you still want me to update then you have to review. And if anyone has anymore suggestions on the next scene let me know. I hope to here from you all soon.

Toodles

Samm


	16. The Hills Are Alive

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have just been so busy, and I also have taken a liking to myspace roleplaying now too. That means I am dividing my time between fanfics and hanging on there. Anyways, I'll end my rambling and get on with the story. This is the scene where Christian first meets the bohemians. Now read and review!

* * *

**_

_I sat at my type writer trying to write about what I believe most in, Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and Love. Above all things I wanted to write about love. There is only one problem. I have never been in love. _

CHRISTIAN: Wha...

_A man just came crashing through my roof, unconscious! Who is that little man dressed as a nun standing at my door and what does he want with me?_

TOULOUSE: How do you do? My name is Henri-Marie-Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec-Monfa.

_I have no idea what he just said. It sounded like he said his name, except with eight names included._

CHRISTIAN: What?

_He just walked right over and started untying the sleeping man. I know I should help but I can't seem to make my legs move._

TOULOUSE: I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play.

CHRISTIAN: What?

_A play? What is this man rambling about?_

TOULOUSE: And it's set in Switzerland.

_I am so very confused!_

TOULOUSE: Perfectly fine one moment, then suddenly (snores) unconscious the next.

_The little man just plopped down at my type writer as three other men stick their heads through the ceiling._

SATIE: How is he?

_Asleep and hanging there obviously._

AUDREY: How wonderful, now the Narcoleptic Argentinean is now unconscious, and therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow.

_I cannot tell if that is a women or a man. I think it might be a cross dressing man._

SATIE: Right, Toulouse. I still have to finish the music.

_I can't help but listen to the conversation going on around me, although they are acting as though I'm not here._

TOULOUSE: We'll just find someone to read the part.

AUDREY: Now, where, in heaven's name, are we going to find someone to read the role of the young, sensitive, Swiss poet goat herder?

_Oh no. They can't expect me to play the part. Why am I being dragged out of the door and up the steps? No, I can't do this._

**Sometime later...**

_This is utter madness. The music is awful and being played on some horrible instrument, and Audrey is just running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. What on earth is going on here?_

TOULOUSE: THE HILLS ARE ABLAZE WITH THE EUPHONIOUS SYMPHONIES OF DESCANT!

_Are they even real words? There has to be something more simple to put in place of those huge words. _

AUDREY: Oh stop, stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop!

_Well, maybe Audrey finally realizes the absurdity of these words._

AUDREY: That insufferable droning is drowning out my words!

_Nope! He or she thinks the music is the problem. Someone has to fix these words._

AUDREY: Could we please just stick to a little decorative piano?

THE DOCTOR: I don't think a nun would say that about a hill.

_Well at least someone is thinking along the same lines as me. These words are pathetic._

SATIE: What if he sings, "The hills are vital in toning the descant?"

_It is so hard to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of these words and the people coming up with them._

TOULOUSE: No, no, "The hills quake and shake!"

_They keep arguing but there suggestions are just as unfitting as the original words. I think that "the hills are alive with the sound of music" would fit perfectly._

THE DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, "The hills…tone…"

ARGENTINEAN: The hills are incanate with symphonic melodics!

_He's awake! No, he's out again. If I could get over there rumble of voices I would tell them what I have in mind._

SATIE: Frankie is living in my foot.

_What? Frankie... oh never mind. They are all insane! If they would only listen to me. Oh I give up!_

CHRISTIAN: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC.

_Wow, that is a deadly silence. I wish someone would speak. _

ARGENTINEAN: The hills are alive with the sound of music? I love it!

_At least one of them likes it. _

THE DOCTOR: The hills are alive…

TOULOUSE: …WITH THE SOUND…

SATIE: …OF MUSIC. It fits perfectly.

_They actually like it. I don't know why, but more of the song just came to me. _

CHRISTIAN: WITH SONGS THEY HAVE SUNG  
FOR A THOUSAND YEARS.

_They all like it a lot. There shouts of excitement take away a lot of the anxiety I had about singing it them._

TOULOUSE: Incandiferous! Audrey…you two should write the show together.

_No. He's not serious._

AUDREY: I beg your pardon?

_Uh oh. Audrey isn't happy at all._

AUDREY: Goodbye!

_No one seems overly upset that they just lost there writer. Why are they all turning to me now?_

TOULOUSE: Here's to your first job in Paris.

_I can't believe I am writing the show for these bohemians. It doesn't seem possible. I can't write for them._

SATIE: Toulouse…Zidler will never agree. No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?

_Like what? I haven't written anything, except for a few poems._

CHRISTIAN: No!

ARGENTINEAN: Bah, the boy has talent!

_Wow! Not where I wanted him to touch me. Please move your hand..._

ARGENTINEAN: I like him! Nothing funny…(Nervous laugh) I just like talent.

_What have I gotten myself into? I can hardly hear what they are saying in their little huddle. I have no idea what they want me to do._

TOULOUSE: The hills are alive with the sound of music. See, Satie, with Christian we can write a truly bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of!

_I can't believe Toulouse thinks I can actually write this play. He is out of his mind._

SATIE: But how will we convince Zidler?

TOULOUSE: …Satine…

_Who is Satine? _

CHRISTIAN: Satine…?

_They know I am listening to their plans and they keep looking back. This is all too absurd for me to think about. They want to dress me in the Argentinean's best suit and pass me off as a famous English writer. Once Satine, whoever she is, has my modern poetry, she will be astounded and insist to Zidler, another unfamiliar name, that I write Spectacular Spectacular. I can't do this though. I know they are planning on sending me to the Moulin Rouge, but all I hear is my father's voice telling me that I will end up wasting my life at the Moulin Rouge with a can-can dancer. They are wrong about me. I can't do this. I am just going to let them down. I can't..._

CHRISTIAN: I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!

_I have to get out of here before I lose my mind completely!_

TOULOUSE: Why not?

_How do I explain that I am just a penniless writer to them? I dream of the bohemian ideals but I don't actually know anything about them._

CHRISTIAN: I don't even know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary!

BOHOS: What?

_They can't be that surprised!_

TOULOUSE: Do you believe in beauty?

_Of course I do._

CHRISTIAN: Yes…

ARGENTINEAN: Freedom?

_How can't I?_

CHRISTIAN: Yes, of course.

SATIE: Truth?

_Once again, of course I do._

CHRISTIAN: …Yes.

THE DOCTOR: Love?

_Love... how can I not believe in love? Love is the most wonderful gift that can be bestowed upon someone._

CHRISTIAN: Love? Love…above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!

TOULOUSE: Oh! See, you can't fool us! You're the voice of the Children of the Revolution!

BOHOS: We can't be fooled!

_I guess I am a true Child of the Revolution. I really am. And now I have been swept into the world of the bohemians and can find where I belong._

TOULOUSE: Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first bohemian revolutionary show!

_Ick! The Argentinean insists on being around me. He kissed me and it was not very pleasant. I have no idea what they are giving me to drink, but by God I hope it is strong. It has a horrible, bitter taste, but the moment I ingest it I feel it effects. I hear music all around me and the world is spinning._

DAVID BOWIE (V.O.): THERE WAS A BOY

_There is defiantly a fairy floating around the room. She is quite good looking too!_

GREEN FAIRY: I am the Green Fairy.

_I watch with the boho's as she flies into the sky singing my song!_

GREEN FAIRY: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE

_I can't help but laugh and sing along. I feel so good and light. There is nothing wrong in the world. I just want to have fun!_

GREEN FAIRY, CHRISTIAN, and BOHOS: WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC

_I am enjoying the way she is dancing very much. Her body is amazing, and her outfit could only be better if it wasn't on. The Green Fairy is amazing._

DAVID BOWIE (V.O.): A VERY STRANGE, ENCHANTED BOY

_The next thing I know I am dressed in the Argentinian's suit and we are on the balcony with the Green Fairy. Everything is spinning round and round. I feel myself fall forward and into a spiral of never ending colors and lights. The wonder of it all is amazing. And there at the end of the tunnel is the bright and wonderful MOULIN ROUGE!

* * *

_

**Not that great of a chapter, I know. I am trying to get back into the swing of things. I would love to hear your opinion on it though. Please review. And along with the reviews, suggestions for the next chapter are appreciated. I am out of ideas!**


	17. The Death

**I know it has been almost forever since I have updated. A lot has been going on in my life right now and it hasn't left me much time to write. But you can all be happy now because another scene is here.**

_**This is dedicated to Nutters - The one who always took the time to read my fanfictionsm always stood beside me and always gave me the most support. I love you Nutters...always and forever. RIP.**_

**This takes off right as the curtain falls on Spectacular Spectacular. Yes it is Satine's death and if there are any of you who are like me and like to stop the movie and pretend she doesn't die, then I suggest you skip this chapter. If not then I hope you enjoy it and that I receive tons of reviews!

* * *

**

_I can't help but smile as I hold her close to me. Is this really happening? I can't believe the joy coursing through my body. She is mine, free of the Duke and the Moulin Rouge. She loves me and we can be together forever. I clasp her hands tighter, listening to the crowd applauding from the other side of the curtain. Nothing could dim the happiness inside of me, now that I have Satine back again._

STAGE MANAGER: Stand by for curtain call! Dancers, positions please!

_The feel of her kiss meeting mine makes my heart long to burst with love. Refusing to let her hand out of my grasp, I begin to walk over for curtain call. Something is wrong. She won't move and she is breathing heavily. I feel a deep sinking feeling of fear in my stomach as she falls, limply into my arms. _

CHRISTIAN: Satine!

_Her touch is as cold as the floor beneath us, as she shakes with coughs racking her body. I don't understand what is wrong, what is going on. Why is everyone just standing around and not helping?_

CHRISTIAN: Satine, what's the matter?

_The coughing won't stop. I know she can't breath and I feel as though I can feel her pain. What is wrong with her? Damn it...why is she in so much pain?_

CHRISTIAN: What…darling…darling, what's the matter? Darling… Satine, what's the matter?

_Her voice is so raspy and her breathing shallow. I want to just hold her and give her all of the air in my lungs. Anything to make this go away. What is that..._

CHRISTIAN: God… Oh my God…

_She's bleeding. I can't help but touch it, to make sure it is really there. Spilling from her perfect lips, the lips I have taken in mine so many times, is blood. I...I don't know what to do. She needs help...now!_

CHRISTIAN: Somebody get some help!

ZIDLER: Hold the curtain! Fetch the doctor!

_Harold's voice seems far off. All I can hear is Satine, her breathing becoming softer. She looks like an angel, so perfect and pure. God...I love her so much. Please, please don't take her from me now._

SATINE: I'm sorry, Christian…I…I'm…I'm…I'm dying…

_No...it's not possible. Not when we can finally be together. You can't leave me Satine. You can't..._

CHRISTIAN: Shhh…shhh…it's all right.

_Watching her fight for breath, watching her slip away, it's almost more than I can bare. She'll be alright. She just needs rest. She is going to be ok. I need her in my life. She can't be taken from me now._

SATINE: I'm so sorry…

_She's going to be ok. She's just a little sick. Overworked. She is going to get better and we will have our fairytale ending._

CHRISTIAN: No, you'll be all right. You'll be all right.

_Please...God, let her be alright. We made it this far, we made it together. You can't take her from me now. You cannot take our love away. Our love...we fought through everything for our love. Please, please, PLEASE don't take it away now._

SATINE: Cold…I'm cold…cold… Hold me.

_I hold her close but gently, feeling her body shaking from her fight for breath. It is almost as though I can feel her heart stopping. The heart that loved with all of it's might. The heart that I loved more than any other man as ever loved. She is my angel...my true love._

CHRISTIAN: I love you.

_I love you, Satine. I can never express how much I love you. I love you so much and never want you to leave my side. I need you with me...forever._

SATINE: You've got to go on, Christian.

_No...I need her too much. I need her beside me to give me the will to live. She's my muse, my strength, my life and my love._

CHRISTIAN: Can't go on without you, though

SATINE: You've got so much to give…

_The touch of her hand on my face, so fragile and weak, is almost enough to break down the barriers holding back my tears. _

CHRISITAN: Tell our story, Christian.

_I can't hold them back anymore, and the tears flow. I know I am losing her, and I know that I cannot live without her. I cannot do what she is asking. I can't write our story, about our love, without her here with me._

CHRISTIAN: No…

SATINE: Yes… Promise me. Promise me…

_I can't...Satine. I know I can't, even though I'm promising you I will. I don't know how to write without you here as my inspiration._

SATINE: That way, I'll…I'll always be with you.

_You will always be with me and I will always love you. Forever. _

_I can feel her fading. She is leaving me faster than I can let her go. I touch her lips with mine one last time. They are cold and weak, but yet they are still filled with as much love as our passionate nights we spent together. I feel her body go limp, her kiss fall. As I pull away, looking into her dull, lifeless eyes, I know she has left me forever. The pain I feel is like a knife piercing through my heart. She is gone forever. No more dancing through the stars, or singing above the elephant. No longer can we spend afternoons just lost in each other in my garret. No...it's all gone. My life, my world, my love is gone. I cannot hold back the sobs that rack my body, breaking the silence around. The memories of our love are to much for me. My Satine...is gone. _

_As the sobs subside to silent tears one thought is clear in my mind. With her beautiful body still in my arms I make my finally promise. I will do as she asks. I will tell our story, for her. I will tell our of our love, and in doing that I will keep our love alive forever.

* * *

_

**That's it. Yes I am still going to add more chapters, but this is the scene that meant the most to me. I don't think I did it even a bit of justice but I hope you like it. Please leave me your reviews and any suggestions of what the next scene should be. I will try to update it as soon as I can. Thanks all. **


	18. Author's Note 5

Author's Note

I need your help once again. I don't know what scene to do next. Your suggestions and requests for the next scene would be greatly appreciated. In truth, I can't think of more than one or twoscenes I have left to do. So if you can think of a scene you would like me to do, or just a scene I haven't done please let me know. Otherwise, I think I am going to end this fanfic shortly.

Thanks for all of your reviews. They are fantastic.

You guys rock

Sam


End file.
